Faith
by Onora
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are separated while saving a child from madman, each wonders the others fate as their faith in each other is tested. COMPLETE * 11 Chapters
1. Default Chapter

*Note - Just for the record this tale was written during the second season and well before the third season aired. Long before anyone ever heard of Dahok and evil cults in the Xenaverse. So any similarities to this story and the fourth season are not my fault. With that said I hope you enjoy the journey.  
  
F A I T H  
  
by Onora  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zared grasped the ornamental dagger with both hands, as he slowly raised it over his head. Closing his eyes he began to chant. A young blond haired girl lay on the altar before him, struggling hopelessly against the bounds holding her to the stone table. Zared's young sacrifice watched the chanting priest, in wide-eyed horror. Crying noises escaped from around the gag covering her mouth. Suddenly the cavern erupted as the group of Followers joined in the chant. There were only twenty robed figures gathered in a small semi-circle around the altar, but the echo of the cave made them sound like an army.  
  
Gabrielle who had been watching the ritual from the foot of the altar, silently cursed herself for jumping at the unexpected noise. Quickly she stole a glance from beneath the hood shading her face, just to make sure no one had noticed. None of them seemed to take notice her uneasiness. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the large hood of the 'borrowed' robe. All of the Followers were dressed in similar long, brown robes. With their heads bows as they repeated the priest's chant, Gabrielle doubted if they could have seen anything from beneath the robes draping hoods. Listening to the monotone chanting, Gabrielle felt a chill run down her spine. 'Come on Xena, what are you waiting for?' Questioning her friend silently. 'Get a grip on yourself.' she chastised herself. 'It won't be much longer now.'  
  
So far everything had gone as planned. Shortly, before sunrise they had arrived at the cavern. As the sun crested the ridge the Followers, as they called themselves, left their cavern hideaway. The Warrior and the Bard had watched from the cover of the forest as the group began their morning ritual. While watching the strange exercise, Gabrielle had suggested that she should enter the cave first, find the girl and get as close to her as possible before Xena launched her attack. That way she could protect the girl while Xena took care of the cult members. At first she had though Xena was going to say no, she could see the reluctance in the Warrior's eyes. Sometimes Xena could be too protective. Though she was getting better. 'Besides, It's just her way of showing she cares.' Gabrielle smiled to herself at the thought. To her surprise and relief the large woman had agreed to the plan.  
  
Wearing a robe Xena had 'borrowed' from one of the unsuspecting cult members, Gabrielle stealthily joined the Followers as they returned to the cavern. After entering the cavern she had little trouble locating the girl. Zared's chosen sacrifice was locked in a makeshift pole cage near the rear of the cavern. Assuring herself the girl was all right, Gabrielle began forming a plan to reach the child when the time was right. Working her way around the outside of the group to avoid attention she had blended in and waited. Nearly four candle marks had passed since then. It was cold and damp in the cavern and her legs ached from standing on the hard stone floor. What was worse she was getting hungry and feared at any minute her stomach would growl, drawing unwanted attention. Without warning the chanting stopped as suddenly as it had begun. An eerie silence filled the cavern. Gabrielle snapped back to the present. 'Stay focused, stupid.' Scowling herself mentally. Tilting her head slightly upward, she could see the priest still hovering over the girl.  
  
Zared slowly opened his eyes. Lowering his head he met his victim's horror filled gaze and held it. Taking a deep breath he started to plunge the knife downward. As the knife started it's downward stroke, a strange whistling noise filled the air.  
  
Gabrielle smiled as she watched the chakram knock the dagger from Zared's hands. A shrill battle cry filled the air. Xena's piercing yell echoed off the cavern walls, giving the illusion the attack came from all directions at once. Xena used the distraction to launch her attack. Vaulting into the middle of the chamber, she caught the chakram in midair, returning it to her side as her feet touched the ground. Striking out with a blinding series of punches and kicks, she dropped three of the closest Followers.  
  
Stunned by the sudden attack, the remaining Followers were slow to react. Xena flattened two more, before she heard an enraged Zared yell. "KILL HER!" Zared snarled at the infidel who dared desecrate his temple. Jumping from the altar he ran to the far wall.  
  
Finally realizing they were indeed under attack. Several of the cult members charged the woman warrior, while the rest moved to retrieve weapons from a rack near the rear of the chamber.  
  
Unnoticed in the chaos Gabrielle moved to the altar and pulled a small knife from beneath her robe. As fear filled eyes locked on the approaching blade, the young girl tried to pull away. Seeing the terror in the child's eyes, Gabrielle threw back the hood, revealing a warm, reassuring smile. "It's all right." speaking softly to the child. "We're here to help." slipping the sharp blade against the ropes. Severing the rope at the child's hands, the bard moved to release her feet. Once the girl was free, the Bard helped her off the altar. Wrapping a protective arm around the child the petite blond lead the way to the entrance, being careful to stay close to the wall to avoid unwanted attention. As they approached the entrance, Gabrielle could feel a warm, gentle breeze beckoning from outside. It was a welcome feeling.  
  
Reaching the entrance, Gabrielle stopped to look back at the Warrior. Taking in the scene before her a small smile crossed the Bard's face. More than half of the cult members laid unconscious or wounded, spread in a growing circle around the mighty warrior. Xena had drawn her sword and laughed as she sidestepped a man charging with a mace. As he passed she struck him across the back with the flat of her blade. The blow sent him head first into the stone wall, he crumpled to the ground without a word.  
  
Watching the exchange Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "At least she's enjoying herself."  
  
"Where do you think your going, Infidel?!"  
  
Turning toward the voice, Gabrielle found one of the Followers blocking the entrance. At the moment the man held a sword leveled at her chest. The nasty snarl covering his ugly face made her stomach turn.  
  
Pulling the girl behind her, the Bard tried to buy time as she searched for a way around the man. "Infidel?" She repeated trying to sound shocked. "Who me? Oh no, you must have me confused with someone else." As she spoke she gestured wildly with one hand, while holding the girl with the other. "I pray everyday, all the time." Laughing nervously. "Why in fact, I'm praying right now."  
  
Growling the man stepped forward, raising the sword for a downward strike. Gabrielle instinctively stepped back, nearly falling over the child. Glancing back to check her footing, she heard a loud thud and a slight gasp from the man. Turning back she found the man looking down at his chest in disbelief. It appeared he was trying to figure out where the strange round object had come from which was now protruding from his chest. Reaching for the metal ring he dropped to his knees. Gasping he fell to the ground dead, a questioning looking still on his face.  
  
Gabrielle looked to Xena, the warrior was dealing with two more attackers. "How does she do that?" wondered the Bard aloud. Saying a silent thank you to her friend the Bard turned her attention back to the girl. Half carrying, half dragging the child they slipped through the entrance, out into the welcome sunlight.  
  
Xena disabled her latest attacker and took a moment to survey the scene. Most of the Followers were no longer a threat the few that were still standing had moved back to regroup. From the corner of her eye the warrior had seen her friend lead the girl out of the cavern. 'Good,' she thought. 'They're safe. Now all I have to do is find Zared and have a little 'talk' with him.'  
  
Sensing someone approaching from behind, Xena turned to meet the attack. It was Zared, he held a long hollow reed to his mouth. As Xena turned to face him, he exhaled forcefully. The large warrior woman readied herself to catch the dart as it approached. Too late, the warrior realized her mistake. Instead of a speeding dart, a foul smelling yellow cloud engulfed her. Fine dust coated her face, blinding her. As the dust entered her lungs she found it difficult to breath. Staggering a step she fought to keep her balance. Somewhere from within the fog settling over her mind, she heard Zared's command. "Get her!"  
  
Fighting the fog, which threatened to over take her, the Warrior tried to focus on a defense. Swinging the sword in a wide figure eight pattern, the Warrior began backing up. Moving cautiously she hoped to reach the cavern wall, then her back would be protected. Something struck the back of her leg nearly knocking her to the ground. Before she could recover a hard blow struck the gauntlet of her sword arm. Even her armor could not protect against the force of the blow. The sword slipped from numb fingers to crash against the stone floor. Feeling hands wrap around her arms the Warrior kicked out and was rewarded with a cry of pain. Many powerful arms encircled the Warrior, forcing her to the ground before she can strike again. Xena struggled and cursed but to no avail. Resting on her knees, the Warrior grunted as sandal covered feet pushed against unprotected calf muscles, painfully pressing her legs into the cold, stone floor. Several pairs of hands held her arms pinned painfully behind her back. Still blind from the dust the Warrior could hear footsteps approaching from the front.  
  
Pain shot through her head as Zared grabbed a handful of raven hair and jerked hard, pulling her face upward. "Infidel!" he spat, slapping her hard across the face with the palm of his free hand. "Have you any idea what you have done!" Not waiting for a reply. "You have desecrated a sacred ritual to the Goddess. She will see to it you pay in blood for your interference here today!"  
  
Xena laughed softly. "I'm not afraid of your Goddess." Sarcasm dripped from every word.  
  
Zared leaned in close Xena could feel his hot breath on her face. Though his voice dropped to just above a whisper, the tone was deadly. "You will be." Moving back he slapped her again. This time she tasted blood. Releasing her, he stepped away.  
  
She waited for him to make the usual threats and speeches, fanatics were all the same. Instead of a speech Xena received a hard blow to the stomach, knocking the wind from her already burning lungs. Suddenly she was being struck from all sides at once, till the blows finally drove her to the ground. For a moment, she had thoughts of a similar beating received at the hands of her own men. Only this time she knew she would not be allowed to walk away. 'So this is how it ends.' she thought as consciousness slipped away. There was no anger or remorse in the thought, it was simply a statement of fact. Then a satisfying thought come to her. 'At least, Gabrielle is safe.' Darkness wrapped itself around the warrior's mind and she surrendered to it. 


	2. Faith

C h a p t e r 2  
  
Argo galloped along the well-worn road at a steady, though slower than usual pace. Had her Mistress been riding she would have stretched to full stride. Often she had felt Mistress raise in the saddle and lean forward, encouraging her to exercise powerful legs to their fullest. No matter how hard she ran Mistress always seemed ready to go just a little faster. Ready to push them both to their limits. It was during those times she and Mistress seemed to be as one. Sharing a unique bond between horse and rider. Mistress had not pushed her hard for sometime and she was ready for a chance to prove herself. It appeared she would not get the chance today.  
  
For at the moment the Talkative One rode in Mistress's place, with a young one seated behind her. Before the Talkative One joined them Mistress had never allowed anyone else to ride her. Argo did not dislike the Talkative One, she was just so noisily and nervous. Even when the Talkative One rode with Mistress, the mare could still feel her nervousness. Seldom did the Talkative One ride alone, which was fine with Argo. She was just too fidgety. At least she did not yell and scream as she had the first time she rode alone. Though the Talkative One was getting better, she still lacked Mistress's skill. There had been the time when Mistress was ill and the Talkative One had wanted to ride alone. She had followed the Talkative One's commands but her actions did not seem to please the woman. Besides, the Talkative One was so clumsy, she had even fallen off during a simple leap. Mistress would never have done that. If Mistress wished for the Talkative One to ride, then she would allow it. as long as it did not happen too often.  
  
Earlier Mistress had tied her to a tree, stroking her mane in the way she liked. As Mistress rubbed the golden mane she spoke softly in the horse's ear. Argo knew this action well it was Mistress's way of letting her know she would be away for a while. Then she and the Talkative One disappeared into the woods, leaving her. Much daylight had passed before the Talkative One returned with the young one and without Mistress. Untiring the reins, the Talkative One leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "All right Argo we've got company. So you behave yourself." Argo whinnied softy. Satisfied with this reply the Talkative One climbed into the saddle, pulling the young one up behind her. There was no sign of Mistress as the Talkative One urged her into the clearing and down the road.  
  
+  
  
Nearly two candle marks later, Gabrielle slowed Argo to a trot as a village came into view. Riding the large warhorse was not her favorite activity. Though even Xena had admitted she was getting better. Of course, it helped when Argo cooperated, as she was doing now. Yet, Gabrielle suspected it would have been a different story if the child had not been with her. She had been somewhat amazed to find Argo had a soft spot for children. 'Just like her Mistress.' thought the Bard with amusement.  
  
Villagers cautiously slipped from their homes for a look at the approaching rider. "It's Joia!" squealed a small girl as she sprinted toward them.  
  
Gabrielle pulled Argo to a sudden stop as a woman ran forward grabbing the Bard's leg. "JOIA!" she cried, releasing the young woman and reaching for the child.  
  
"Mother!" sobbed the child, falling into waiting arms.  
  
A man appeared from the crowd wrapping his arms around mother and child. Looking up at Gabrielle he said a heartfelt, thank you. Without waiting for a reply he turned back to his family.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at the tearful reunion. After a moment she slipped off of Argo, happy to have her feet on the ground again. Several of the villagers surrounded the Bard, greeting her cheerfully. Many thanked her as they shook her hand or affectionately slapped her on the back. Some just wanted to touch the young woman, as though she held some special power. Suddenly the crowd in front of her parted, revealing the largest woman she had ever seen. The woman was taller than Xena by several inches and would easily have made three of the warrior in width. At the moment this mountain of a woman was raptly approaching, with her arms spread wide. Overwhelmed by the woman's size the Bard stood frozen for a moment. Then the realization struck, the woman was heading straight for her. She tried to back up a step, but found herself boxed in by the crowd.  
  
Before Gabrielle could come up with an alternate plan ample arms wrapped around her, pinning both arms to her sides. The woman snatched her off the ground as though she were a small child. Gabrielle suddenly found her feet dangling and the breath being squeezed from her body.  
  
"Thank you, oh thank you!" sobbed the woman as she cradled the bard like a rag doll. "You brought our little Joia back. Thank you."  
  
Gabrielle tried to reply but could not find enough air to form the words.  
  
"Agathe," said a small almost frail looking man, as he placed a hand on the woman's large shoulder. "Wife, she didn't fight an army of murders, just to be squeezed to death by you. Let the poor girl up for air."  
  
"What..." Agathe replied. "Oh! I'm sorry." she gasped as the realization of her husband's words set in. Dropping Gabrielle as though she were suddenly too hot to hold.  
  
The Bard, who had not expected the sudden release, felt her knees buckle as her feet connected with the ground. She would have fallen on her backside, if the woman had not caught her by the arms. As the pressure on her lungs was released Gabrielle inhaled with a loud sucking sound, drawing a roar of laughter from the villagers. She felt her face blush for a moment before joining in the laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, little one." Agathe laughed. "Sometimes I forget my own strength."  
  
"That's all right." Gabrielle assured her. "No harm done." Smiling warmly at the gentle giant, while trying to rub some feeling back into her left arm.  
  
"Gabrielle!" called a young male voice from behind her.  
  
She turned toward the approaching young man, and recognized him from their earlier visit to the village. "Septimus." she said, smiling warmly as he took both of her hands in his.  
  
"You made it."  
  
Gabrielle laughed. "You sound surprised. I told you we would, didn't I?" Leaning forward and playfully scowling at him. "You didn't doubt me now did you?"  
  
Septimus dropped his eyes for a moment as if ashamed that she had guessed his thoughts. 'Didn't think a couple of women could handle it, huh?' she thought, but aloud she said. "Hey, there was nothing to it. Xena and I just waltzed in. I grabbed the girl and Xena kicked butt." There was a gleam in the Bard's eyes as she spoke.  
  
Septimus laughed. "I'm sure she did." Looking around, he asked. "Where is she?"  
  
Gabrielle waved her hand as if dismissing the question. "oh, don't worry she'll be here shortly." Leaning forward and winking at him. "She's just 'cleaning' up." Septimus joined her in the laughter that followed. "Besides," Gabrielle added. "she'll have to walk back so it will take her awhile to get here. Don't worry though she'll be here. Xena always comes though."  
  
+  
  
Light began to filter through the darkness, slowly stirring Xena's consciousness to life. A hazy fog of jumbled thoughts assaulted her senses as she fought to focus on the light. Of all the thoughts and feelings racing through her mind, pain was quickly becoming the strongest. It felt as though every fiber of her being ached. Taking a deep breath to settle her thoughts she was rewarded with a stabbing pain in her right side. Gasping she fought back the sudden wave of nausea and darkness threatening to over take her again.  
  
After a few minutes the nausea passed. Finally, certain the darkness would not win, she tried again to clear her thoughts. Taking a shallower breath, she held it for a moment than released it slowly. No surprises this time. Another slightly deeper breath and the pain in her side subsided to a bearable throb. 'Ha,' she thought. 'Guess this means I'm not dead.' Then as an afterthought. 'Not yet anyway. Wonder what else is broken?'  
  
As if in answer to her question, her shoulders and arms began to ache as though they were being pulled from their sockets. Forcing her eyes open she was hit with another wave of nausea as sunlight blinded her. Allowing herself a few more minutes of controlled breathing, she slowly opened her eyes again. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was in a large meadow. Ropes bite into her wrists, pulling stiff arms up and outward. Fighting the dull throbbing in her temples she turned her head to the side and slightly upward, confirming what she already suspected. The ropes were secured to two large posts one on either side of her, the large woman in a standing position. Trying to reposition herself to relieve some of the tension on her shoulders, the Warrior became aware of the ropes, which secured her ankles to the posts. "Oh wonderful." she groaned. "Well at least my feet are on the ground." Not really encouraged by the small consolation.  
  
Closing her eyes the Warrior began a mental check of her battered body, attempting to locate the more serious wounds. There was a dull throbbing in her head and her lip was swollen where Zared had struck her. In fact, the entire left side of her face ached. Swelling had made it difficult to open her left eye. Dried blood from a large cut over her right temple matted her hair, causing it to stick to the side of her face. Numerous cuts and bruises covered her body, where various weapons had struck her during the assault. None appeared life threatening, at least not at the moment. Finishing her check she was certain at least one, maybe two ribs on her right side were broken. The left side was sore, but appeared to be intact. Her left arm ached, but not with the numbing throb of a broken bone, probably just a sprain. A large gash on her right thigh stung, fortunately it was not deep. In fact, the bleeding had slowed to a trickle as it began to clot. From her limited examination, the Warrior determined there was no internal bleeding, just bruising. "Bruised but not broken." she mused to herself, cringing slightly at the pain in her ribs. "Well not too broken at least."  
  
Opening her eyes once more she began to survey the situation. There were two more posts located just to her left, but no one else was in sight. Snorting sarcastically at the posts. "Looks like I may have company." Tilting her head upward she tried to estimate how long she had been unconscious. As she stared at the sun, a large fluffy white cloud caught her attention. Watching the airy cotton ball float across an ocean of blue, she had the nagging feeling she was forgetting something...or someone. Before she could come up with an answer another wave of nausea struck. Once it had passed she turned her attention to the surrounding terrain. Rolling hills stretched out in front and to the right of her. While forest loomed behind and to her left, she noticed the area did not look familiar. 'It must be located on the opposite side of the cavern. Away from the path Gabrielle and I used this morning.' she surmised.  
  
'Gabrielle. Where was Gabrielle?' She cursed herself for not thinking of the bard sooner. Xena's mind began racing through the jumbled memories in her aching head. They had been in the cave. Zared and his Followers were there. There was a fight. Gabrielle had released the girl and they were trying to escape. She had stopped. Why did she stop? Xena fought to calm her scattered thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she grit her teeth against the pain in her side. 'Must focus.' She told herself. Images slowly took form, becoming clearer this time. Someone had blocked the Bard's path. It was a man, a man with a sword. Had he killed her? The Warrior strained for an answer. 'No. No, I killed him.' Clearly now she saw the image of the Follower falling to the ground with her chakram lodged in his chest. Followed by the memory of Gabrielle and the girl slipping through the cave entrance. 'She's safe.' Xena thought allowing herself a small sigh of relief.  
  
Her relief was short lived as her thoughts turned to Zared. Where was he? Why wasn't he here taunting her with his victory? Had he gone after Gabrielle? What if he caught her before she reached the village? Even with the villager's help would the bard be able to hold them off? What would he do to her?  
  
Glancing at the ropes dangling from the posts next to her, a chill ran down the warrior's spine. Were they waiting to hold Gabrielle as they held her now? Xena shook her head, trying to remove the grim image of her best friend being staked out and left for dead. Immediately she regretted the action, as a new wave of pain and nausea assaulted her. 'No!' She screamed to herself. 'I must stay awake. Must get free, Gabrielle needs my help.' The warrior tried to ignore the throbbing in her head. Straightening powerful legs she jerked hard on the rope holding her left arm. The rope refused to give. Pain shot through her head from the jolt. Darkness closed in on her again. 'No!' She screamed inside. 'No...no...n...' As she slipped back into the darkness it gripped her, refusing to let go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Xena awoke to the realization that she was drowning. Water forced its way into her nose and mouth. She tried to swim but her arms and legs refused to move. Pain pierced her side causing her to gasp for air. Water entered her lungs and she began to choke. Coughing uncontrollably the stabbing pain in her right side grew worse with each jar. Finally the coughing subsided and the pain began to easy. She had almost convinced herself everything was fine, when someone slapped her on the bruise under her left eye. Lights exploded in the warrior's head, in a dazzling display of color.  
  
"Wake up, woman!" Yelled an angry male voice from somewhere just beyond the light display.  
  
She tasted something salty. Blood. Running her tongue along the inside of her lower lip she discovered the blow had reopened a cut there. With considerable effort she forced her eyes open, the left one refused, having swollen shut. As her right eye slowly focused she could make out the form of a man standing with an empty bucket. 'That explains the water.' she thought, glaring at him. Movement drew her attention to the small group of Followers gathered a short distance behind him. With amusement and a twinge of pride she noted most were either bruised or bandaged. 'Won't forget me soon, will ya boys?' A small smile crossed her face with the thought.  
  
"Enjoy whatever petty humor you have found woman." Zared snapped as he stepped forward, blocking her view. "I promise it will be your last."  
  
Ignoring the pain in her side, Xena forced herself to raise to her full height. Giving the cult leader one of her renowned 'looks', as her attention focused on him. Cold steel gray eyes locked with deep blue ones as Zared moved in close to meet the warrior's challenge. Much to the cult leader's displeasure he found he was forced to look up to meet the warrior's gaze. A smile tugged at the corner's of the warrior's mouth as she realized this.  
  
It only added to Zared's hatred for the woman. Anger showed in his voice. "The Goddess has deemed this to be the manner of your death. Nature herself will sap your life as the crows pick your bones clean." he glared at her waiting for a response.  
  
Xena tilted her head back and stared at the sky. For the first time she noticed dark storm clouds rolling in. After a moment, she spoke. "There are worse ways to die." Speaking more to herself than Zared.  
  
Zared snorted at her in contempt. "We will see how brave you are woman when the crows pick your eyes from their sockets."  
  
Giving the man another 'look', Xena stared at him for a moment. Finally she turned her attention skyward, dismissing the cult leader. Watching the clouds roll in Xena again had the feeling she was forgetting something, something about the clouds. 'They should mean something.' She thought.  
  
Zared raised his hand to strike her, then decided the effort would be wasted on the woman warrior. Instead he turned his anger to another. "Bring up the fallen one!"  
  
At his command the crowd parted and three men emerged. The two men on either side were wearing robes. While the man in the middle was dressed in a simple loincloth, even his sandals had been removed. Though the man made no effort to resist it was obvious his 'companions' were there to make sure he did not try to leave. He was a young man not long out of boyhood, with brown eyes and short curly brown hair.  
  
'He looks like Lyceus.' Xena thought absently, than angrily pushed the thought away.  
  
They stopped before Zared, he motioned toward the empty posts. One of the robed ones nodded, before leading the young man to the posts.  
  
Placing him between the posts, they began to secure his arms and legs in the same manner as Xena's. Xena watched silently, wondering what offense this young man had committed to warrant Zared's wrath. As the men finished securing the ropes, Zared moved to stand before the young man. Eyeing him silently for a moment before turning to face the others.  
  
"My children," raising his arms as he addressed them. "One of our brethren has fallen. Due to his carelessness our Goddess's sacrifice was stolen." He glared at Xena as he spoke the last part. She ignored him and turned her attention back to the clouds. They were closing fast, the storm would be here soon.  
  
Zared raged inside at the Warrior's arrogance. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself a moment to calm his angry before addressing the crowd further. He could not allow his 'children' to see the lack of control this infidel caused in him. Raising his voice he continued. "Now he must pay for his weakness, in the manner prescribed by the Goddess." With that he motioned to one of the robed ones who was now standing behind the young man.  
  
The snap of a whip being unfurled brought Xena's full attention back to the situation. Due to her swollen eye she was forced to turn her head and lean slightly forward to see the whip man. She watched as the whip streaked forward cutting a long gash across bare flesh. To his credit the young man did not cry out, not at first. Tensing he grabbed the ropes securing his wrist, using them to brace himself for the next blow. Xena watched several more strikes of the whip, then turned her attention back to the clouds. She had seen enough floggings to last her a lifetime. It was obvious this one was going to be brutal.  
  
Twenty lashes later, the young man passed out. The other robed man who had secured him to the posts moved forward. Grabbing the curly hair he jerked the young face upward. Slowly soft brown eyes opened, as the man shook the boy violently. "He's awake."  
  
"Continue." Zared ordered calmly, with a wave of his hand.  
  
Xena felt her blood begin to boil. She had no sympathy for the Follower, but the man did not deserved to be flogged to death.  
  
As the whip began it's bloody work again, Zared moved to stand before her. A wicked smile played on his lips. "What's wrong, Warrior? Don't care for the sight of blood?" he taunted.  
  
"Depends on who's blood it is." she replied coldly.  
  
"If you wish to blame someone for his pain, blame yourself. It is your fault that he suffers now, not mine."  
  
"Oh really." she said unimpressed. "How so?"  
  
"If you had not used him to rescue the girl he would not be receiving this punishment now."  
  
Xena did not try to hide her confusion as she closely studied the young man's face, searching for an answer to Zared's statement. Suddenly the answer came. "The robe." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. He allowed you to take his robe so your 'friend' could use it."  
  
Xena turned on him with fire in her voice. "He did not 'allow' me to use it. I stole it from him while he was unconscious."  
  
"It does not matter how you obtained it." answered Zared shaking his head. "He knew the penalty for losing it. Now he is paying for his weakness."  
  
Xena stopped trying to fight the rage building inside her. "You cold- hearted bastard." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Zared appeared genuinely surprised by her response. "Would you show him mercy, Warrior?" Pausing. "Like the mercy you showed, Larard?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Zared reached into his robe and removed her chakram. "We found this buried in his chest. It is yours, is it not?" Toying with the weapon as he spoke.  
  
Xena eyed the chakram as she spoke. "He was trying to kill my friend."  
  
"Who was interfering in our ceremony!" screamed the zealot.  
  
Xena jumped at him, driven by anger. "You were trying to kill a child!" Jerking her head toward the bloody young man, she ignored the pain the motion brought her. "Just like you trying to do now."  
  
Then Zared did something Xena had not expected, he laughed. It was a humorless, soulless sound. "Child." he repeated approaching the young man. "Yes, he is a child. A child of the Goddess and she does not allow failure in her children."  
  
Xena spoke softly. "Every Mother knows forgiveness."  
  
Zared roared with laughter, it was still an unpleasant sound. "What would a warrior harlot know of Motherhood or forgiveness?"  
  
Raising her voice so the others could hear, Xena asked. "Tell me Zared, do your 'children' follow you willingly or does the threat of the whip keep them 'faithful'?"  
  
The cult leader took a quick step toward her, fire raging in his eyes. Xena braced herself waiting for the blow.  
  
'No,' he thought, stopping in mid stride. 'I must not let her think she can control me.' Taking a deep breath he forced himself to calm down. Ignoring the warrior before she could enrage him again, he turned his attention to the whip man. Raising a hand he motioned for him to stop. Moving to face the young man, he cupped the dimpled chin in his hand and slowly raised the face to meet his. Young eyes fluttered open, trying to focus. Once Zared was certain the man was awake he spoke in a soft smoothing tone. "Caecilius can you hear me?" The young man nodded. "Good, then listen carefully. You have been punished for your failure. Now you must prove yourself worthy of a second chance. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes...father." Came the weak reply.  
  
"Good." smiled the cult leader. "To prove yourself you must remain here exposed to the elements and this 'infidel'." Looking at Xena in disgust as he spoke. She merely raised an eyebrow at him. "When we return we will release you and you will be welcomed back as one reborn. Do you understand, my son?"  
  
"Yes, father...I...understand."  
  
"Excellent." Zared released him.  
  
Wiping the hand on his robe he moved toward Xena, addressing her causally. "You and your friend have failed. In the morning we will return to the village and burn it to the ground. All will be destroyed. We will reclaim the girl and any others that are needed. I'm sure your friend will be there waiting for you. I personally will hunt her down and cut her heart out." With that he motioned to one of the Followers. Quickly a man moved forward, sunlight glistened off of something in his outstretched hands. A sword.  
  
'My sword.' Xena realized as he came closer.  
  
Zared handed the man the chakram as he took the sword. Testing it's weight he gave Xena an approving nod. "Very nice."  
  
"Don't get use to it." warned the Warrior.  
  
"Oh, but I think I already have." laughed the Priest. "In fact," Placing the tip against the side of her neck as he spoke. "I think I'll keep it. A memento of my victory." Slowly moving the tip downward, it left a thin bloody line in its path. Xena tensed refusing to cry out. Zared continued. "After all you won't be needing it." The tip having cut a thin line from her throat across the upper portion of her chest to the right shoulder strap of her armor. Pulling the blade away, to inspect it casually Zared finished. "Besides, I'm going to use it to kill your friend." Every muscle in Xena's body tensed as she fought the urge to lunge at the madman.  
  
Stepping back he grasped the hilt with both hands, raising the blade over his head. He made a powerful, downward strike, slicing air. "Good balance. I should be able to cut her in half with one blow. Don't you think?" Smiling a cold teeth filled sneer, he added. "Course, we would not want her to die to fast. Now would we?"  
  
Xena exploded. "You harm her, Zared and I'll cut you into so many pieces your own mother won't recognized you!"  
  
Zared laughed, this time there was actually some humor in it. "The Goddess is my mother and she had delivered you unto me for destruction." Meeting her gaze and holding it, he added menacingly. "Just as she will deliver your friend." With that he removed his sword from its frog and defiantly slipped Xena's sword into it's place. Handing his sword to the waiting Follower, he retrieved the chakram.  
  
"Beautiful." he commented, examining the weapon closely. Running his fingertips along the edge. "And deadly." Grasping the weapon firmly in his right hand he stepped in close to the Warrior. Lowering his voice for only Xena to hear. "Even with the beating you received you are still strong enough to last for several days. We would not want any wandering farmer to find and rescue you, now would we?" Before Xena could reply he raised his voice for the others to hear. "The Goddess will show you mercy infidel and help speed you to the Other Side." As he spoke the last words his arm swung out. There was an audible ripping sound as the chakram sliced though Xena's leather, just below the armor on the left side. She grit her teeth against the pain, as the razor sharp edge bit into soft skin.  
  
Once again warrior reflexes had saved her. As the blade cut into her skin she had managed to pull away enough so the chakram did not cut deep. Still the gash was long and warm blood flowed freely beneath the leather armor. Examing the wound Zared shook his head. "Not as deep as I would have liked, but it should cause a good deal of blood loss." Meeting Xena's gaze. "You should not fight so hard to stay alive." he dropped the chakram. It landed on edge, burying itself in the ground at the Warrior's feet. Though well out of her reach. "You are only prolonging the inevitable." he said while turning to walk away. Calling over his shoulder. "I'll tell your friend you're waiting for her in Hades." As Zared walked away the Followers fell in line behind their leader.  
  
Xena watched them disappear over a hillcrest. When the last one had passed from sight she turned her attention to the latest wound. Blood flowed freely from the gash, but there was nothing she could do about it. Turning to Caecilius she found the young man hanging limply, unconscious from the pain and loss of blood. 'Probably in shock.' thought the Warrior, feeling her own consciousness starting to slip away. Fighting it, she turned her attention skyward. Dark storm clouds filled most of the evening sky. 'Yes,' she thought. 'It is going to be quite a storm.'  
  
+  
  
Black, dark blue and violet colored storms clouds raced to fill the space left abandoned by Apollo's chariot, as it sank slowly out of sight. Streaks of lightening danced from cloud to cloud, as the distance rumble of thunder hinted at the approaching storm's strength.  
  
From her position at the window Gabrielle halfheartedly watched the dazzling light show. Normally such a display would have inspired the Bard to compose some beautiful pose, praising Nature's handiwork. At the moment the Bard was in no mood to pose. The dark storm clouds perfectly shadowed her own dark mood. Beautiful and frightening as the approaching storm was, there was another force of Nature she was more interested in seeing at the moment. A tall, raven haired, warrior named Xena.  
  
Joia's parents had asked her to join them for their afternoon meal. They had wanted to thank her for saving their daughter. Gabrielle had been grateful for the invitation having spent the morning in a cold cave the thought of a hot home cooked meal was to good to pass up. What had started as a simple family meal quickly grew into a small party. Septimus, Agathe and her husband, Varian had joined them.  
  
During Gabrielle's earlier visit to the village, Septimus had overheard her telling stories to the children. He had hoped to talk her into telling more, before she had to leave. Little did he know how easy it would be to 'talk' Gabrielle into telling a story.  
  
Having eaten almost her fill Gabrielle sat down before the fire and began her tale. Afternoon has passed well into evening before the Bard politely excused herself. Moving to the window she was a little surprised at how much time had passed. She was even more surprised Xena had not returned yet. 'Even on foot she should have been back by now.' thought the Bard.  
  
That have been nearly two candle marks ago, still Gabrielle sat at the window waiting. Several times she had entertained the thought of saddling Argo and going to look for the overdue warrior. Each time Xena's last words to her before entering the cave would come drifting back. "Once you get the girl, take Argo and return to the village. Wait for me there. I'll be along as soon as I can. Make sure the villagers are ready in case you're followed." Touching the Bard's arm and holding her gaze she added. "Be careful."  
  
Gabrielle had done just as Xena had instructed. Upon returning to the village, she had helped the villager's strengthen their defenses, even posted guards. But now as she watched the last rays of sunlight fade, the thought of going to look for her friend grew stronger.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked a female voice.  
  
Gabrielle jumped at the sound. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had not hear Joia's mother approach. Realizing the woman now stood at her side, she thought. 'Maybe it's a good thing Xena's not here.' Laughing to herself. 'She'd have my head for being so careless.'  
  
"I'm sorry." Amal apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"That's alright." smiled the blond warmly. "I should have been paying closer attention."  
  
The older woman returned the smile before turning to the window. "Looks like it's going to be a bad one tonight."  
  
"Yes, it does." Gabrielle replied absently, without turning from the window.  
  
Amal placed a gentle hand on the Bard's shoulder. "I'm sure your friend is alright." Trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Gabrielle looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure she is." turning back to the window. "I just wish I knew where she was."  
  
They stood there in a heavy silence. Suddenly Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "I can't stand this I'm going to go look for her." As she began to move away, Amal grabbed an arm staying her.  
  
"You can't leave now." she said with a little more force then she had intended. In the short time they had spent together Amal had grown fond of the Bard. She did not want to see her hurt. "Its will be dark shortly and the storm is almost here." Gabrielle eyed the dark clouds thoughtfully.  
  
"Your friend has probably taken shelter from the storm for the night." Gabrielle had to admit she had not considered that. It made sense with Xena being on foot she might not have been able to out run the storm. Maybe she was holdup somewhere waiting for it to pass.  
  
Amal could see the young woman's indecision and decided to press on. "If she has not returned by morning, Septimus and Quinctus will go with you to search for her. Besides the King's soldiers should be here by then."  
  
Gabrielle knew Amal was right. Xena would be less than pleased if she knew the Bard was out in the storm looking for her. Still she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. "Alright," She conceded. "I'll wait till morning."  
  
Amal breathed a sigh of relief. Lightening flashed across the evening sky followed by an ear shattering crash of thunder. Gabrielle watched the display. "It's going to be quite a storm." She said aloud, adding to herself. 'Xena, my friend, I hope you have found a nice, dry spot to ride it out.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Shortly after sunrise Septimus found Gabrielle in the barn saddling Argo. Hearing the barn door squeak she glanced up at him. "Good morning, Septimus." she called cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning." he replied, moving to her side. Gently stroking the golden mare's muscular neck he stood quietly for a moment. Finally finding the courage, he spoke without looking at her. "Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean shouldn't you wait a little while longer?"  
  
Gabrielle gave a final tug on the saddle strap. "Xena should have been back by now." Meeting his gaze she added. "She may need my help."  
  
Septimus tried again. "Xena can take care of herself. You said so yourself, remember?"  
  
Untiring the reins, she lead Argo toward the door. "Yes, I remember what I said and yes Xena can take care of herself." Stopping to face the young man, she added with a sad smile. "But sometimes even a warrior princess needs a little help."  
  
Realizing the Bard's mind was made up Septimus tried a different approach. "Well, at least let me go with you."  
  
Gabrielle smiled again at the eager young man. "That won't be necessary." A cry for help stopped Septimus from protesting further.  
  
Running from the barn, they were meet by one of the villagers who have been standing guard. "They're coming!" he yelled frantically. "They're coming!"  
  
As the frightened man ran pass Gabrielle grabbed him by the shoulders. Forcing him to look at her, she spoke in a commanding tone. "Who's coming?"  
  
Fighting to catch his breath, the villager replied. "Them...the Foll...Followers..."  
  
Gabrielle felt her heart skip a beat. 'How can that be? Xena defeated them.' Aloud she asked. "How many are their?"  
  
"About fifteen." replied the frightened man.  
  
"You said Xena defeated them." Accused a woman from the small crowd that had gathered.  
  
"I thought she had." slowly replied the Bard, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Something must have gone wrong." Speaking more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Septimus, unable to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
Gabrielle barely noticed his tone, she was too busy trying to conquer her own emotions. Worry was trying to worm it's way into her thoughts, she pushed it back. There would be time for that later, right now she had a village to protect. "Everyone get to your post!" she ordered. "Remember what we worked on!"  
  
Villagers scattered in all directions. Approaching hoof beats vibrated through the ground beneath the Bard's feet as she reached her place. Watching for the riders, she clutched her staff tightly, readying herself for the coming attack.  
  
A quickly growing dust cloud marked the riders approach. As the cloud drew closer, Gabrielle could make out the figures on horseback. Focusing on the lead rider, her heart sank as she recognized him. It was Zared. At the sight of the cult leader, the young woman felt worry and panic creeping up on her. 'Where is Xena? She would never have allowed him to escape. Not as long as she was able to stop him.' That last thought sent a chill down the Bard's spine. She knew the only way Zared could be here was because Xena was hurt or ....dead.  
  
Gabrielle closed her eyes, trying to hold back the flood of emotions, which assaulted her. Painful memories passed through the Bard's mind. Each as powerful as the first time she experienced them. First there had been the fear of seeing Xena wounded, then the helplessness of watching her die in Nicklio's hut. Finally the heartbreaking sight of the once mighty warrior's lifeless body laying in the sarcophagus as the lid was closed. Gabrielle shook her head trying to clear the images. Forcefully she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes to clear away the tears. 'I don't have time for this.' she thought. 'Have to focus. Xena is all right I know she is. She's not dead.' The bard reassured herself. 'She promised.'  
  
Allowing the Followers to charge into the center of the village, Gabrielle signaled the waiting villagers. On cue they pulled a large rope taunt across the roadway. To late the riders realized their mistake, as the charging horses tripped over the knee level rope. Horses and riders crashed to the ground with startled shouts and frightened neighs. Several of the unfortunate riders where crushed by the weight of their falling mounts or trampled by the riders who had been following them.  
  
The remaining riders managed to push through and were attempting to regroup. As they turned for another pass through the village they found the road blocked by a small line of hunters armed with bows.  
  
Zared cursed the villagers under his breath. 'How dare these sheep, deny me what is mine.' "Destroy these fools!" he ordered, waving toward the hunters.  
  
Without question the remaining Followers charged forward to storm the hunter's scrimmage line. On command from one of the hunters a volley of arrows greeted the approaching riders. Several Followers fell from their horses, either wounded or dead. Several others had been wounded but were able to remain in their saddles. Too their credit the hunters did not break their line as the remaining riders passed among them. Once the riders had passed, the hunters fired another volley after them. Many of the wounded fell dead. While those who had been fortunate enough to survive the first round unhurt, found their luck fading. The dismounted wounded now found themselves surrounded by angry villagers.  
  
Gabrielle charged into the battle, engaging a wounded Follower who was trying to run through an unlucky villager. Zared spied the Bard across the small battlefield. Drawing Xena's sword, he spurred his horse forward, charging down on the young woman. As Gabrielle delivered a stunning blow to her opponent, she heard Septimus call her name. Turning to look for the young man, she became aware of the sound of approaching hoof beats. Spinning to face the approaching rider, she found the cult leader almost on top of her. Diving to one side she allowed Zared to charge pass. As the horse passed she could hear the sword slicing empty air in the space where her head had been only moments before. Tucking and rolling the young Bard came back to her feet ready to fight. Zared turned his horse for another charge. As he drew near Gabrielle deflected his blow and countered with a sharp blow to the man's midsection. Grasping for air he doubled over nearly falling from the saddle. Spurring the horse forward, the priest managed to move out of the Bard's reach before she could strike again. Watching him move away, Gabrielle readied herself for the next attack.  
  
Reaching the far side of the village, Zared paused for a moment to recover from the blow. Readying himself for another charge, he took a moment to check the progress of his 'children'. Of the fifteen that had entered the village only six remained on horseback. Two Followers exited a small hut, not far from him, dragging a screaming child.  
  
"Let her go!" Screamed a woman as she ran from the hut, jumping on the back of the closest man. Shaking free of the woman, he knocked her to her ground. The first man had already mounted a nearby horse, holding the wailing child in front of him. As he started to ride away, the second man mounted and followed him.  
  
Zared had a child and he knew if they tried to stay the villagers might succeed in overpowering his small army. Much as he wanted to destroy the village he knew it was time to cut his loses. 'There will be another time to destroy these fools.' he thought. 'And that interfering female.' Sounding a retreat he watched as the remaining Followers rode out of the village. Pointing the stolen sword at Gabrielle. "This is not finished, infidel! I will destroy you just as I did your friend!" Not waiting for a reply, he wheeled the horse around and bolted from the village.  
  
Gabrielle ran forward a few paces through she knew she did not have a chance of catching them. Watching them ride off she kicked the ground in frustration. 'How could this happen? Where is Xena?' she asked herself again.  
  
"Gabrielle!" She turned to see Septimus sprinting toward her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she replied with more anger than she had meant to show. In a more civil tone she asked. "Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No, not seriously. But they took another child."  
  
"I know." growled the Bard angrily.  
  
Angry shouts drew their attention to a small crowd gathered nearby. Pushing through the crowd Gabrielle reached the center to find a farmer raising an ax over his head. It was clear he intended to bury it in the skull of the robed man on the ground before him.  
  
"NO!" she screamed running forward to grab the raised arms. "What are you doing!"  
  
Lowering the ax the farmer turned on her. "I'm punishing a murderer." he replied coldly.  
  
"That's not for you to decide." She said with more authority than she felt. "He has to have a trial, before you can pass judgment."  
  
"A trial!" roared the farmer. "What for? We all saw him ride in and try to kill our families. He's had his trial and the verdict is guilty." Shifting his grip on the ax. "Now it's time for him to pay for his crimes."  
  
"No wait!" Gabrielle pleaded as she stepped between the farmer and the wounded man.  
  
"Get out of the way, girl." warned the large man. "Why are you trying to protect him? He helped those murders kidnap another child. Besides he may well be the one that killed your friend."  
  
The farmer's words struck the Bard like a fist. Once again her fears forced themselves to the surface, a flood of emotions washed over her. She swallowed hard trying to force down the raising nausea she felt. "Xena is not dead." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Gabrielle." Septimus called, as he knelt beside the wounded man. "He's lost a lot of blood."  
  
Forgetting the farmer Gabrielle moved to the man's side. An arrow protruded from his chest, raising and falling with each labored breath. Each breath enlarged the small rivet of blood, which flowed from the corner of his mouth. 'Its punctured his lung.' she thought, studying the wound. "Who are you?" she asked the dying man.  
  
"A child of...the Goddess." Came his weak reply.  
  
Ignoring his answer, she pressed on. "Do you know where they are taking the child?"  
  
"She will be..." Taking a raspy breath. "a gift to the Goddess." Taking another breath. "One to replace the one..." Another breath. "stolen by you and your 'friend'." he spat the word friend as if it were a curse.  
  
Gabrielle fought to control her growing anxiety. "Do you know what happened to my friend?" she asked quietly.  
  
The man laughed, there was no humor in it and the gesture cost him dearly, as he began a violent coughing fit. When it had passed he caught and held the young blond's gaze. "Sh...she's in Hades...where she belongs."  
  
Again the Bard swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump, which threatened to choke her. "Where is she?" she demanded. There was no reply. Grabbing him by the shoulders. "Where is she!?"  
  
Once more the man started to laugh, but it was cut short by another coughing fit. This time his damaged body would not allow it. Suddenly his body went rigid slowly the light left his eyes as he slipped to the Other Side. "NO!" Screamed the Bard, shaking him violently.  
  
Septimus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Gabrielle." he said softly. Releasing the dead man, she bowed her head.  
  
Ax man stepped forward. "Looks like we won't need that trial after all." Turning to the crowd. "Let's go get the rest of them."  
  
One of the men spoke up. "We're farmers not warriors. We should let the King's men handle this."  
  
"The King's men!" roared Ax man. "Ha, what good are they? We sent for them three days ago and they're still not here. If we wait on them the only thing they'll arrive in time for is a funeral."  
  
"He's right." All eyes turned to Gabrielle. Slowly raising to her feet as she spoke. "By the time the soldiers arrive it will be too late. Zared will have to much of a head start on them."  
  
Septimus rose to stand beside her. "Gabrielle is right we don't have time to wait."  
  
"But who will lead us?" asked the protesting man. "We don't know how to track those men."  
  
"Tracking a man is no different than tracking any other animal." replied Leiandros, the hunter who had signaled the archers during the raid.  
  
"And what do we do when we find them?" Questioned the protesting man.  
  
"We rescue the girl." Ax man replied, glancing at Gabrielle he added. "And bring those murders to justice."  
  
"Strong words, Barus," answered Protesting man. "but they have horses and most of us don't. How are we supposed to catch them?"  
  
Septimus spoke up. "We have the horses they left behind and enough of our own to carry at least a dozen men that should be enough."  
  
Barus held up his hand to quite any further discussion. "All right then it is decided. Those who are going get food, water and your weapons. We'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
Quickly the crowd dispersed. As Gabrielle watched two men carry away the dead Follower's body, she hoped they would at least give him a proper burial.  
  
"Gabrielle, we can do this." Septimus was almost cheerful as he spoke.  
  
For a brief moment the bard seriously considered punching him. "No, Septimus," shaking her head slowly. "I have to go back to the cave. I have to find Xena."  
  
Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, the young man spoke softly. "Gabrielle, you heard what he said. Xena is...gone."  
  
Knocking his hand away, she drew back a step. "No! I don't believe that!"  
  
Taking her firmly by the shoulders, Septimus leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "Look, Gabrielle I don't know if Xena is alive or dead. But I do know that little girl is alive. And we both know Zared will kill her if we don't stop him." Releasing her, he straightened. "Now would Xena rather you go looking for her or try to help the child?"  
  
Looking pass the waiting man, the bard focused on something in the distance. Watching the emotional struggle playing out on her face, Septimus began to wonder if perhaps he had pushed to hard. He was about to apologize, but Gabrielle spoke first. "The greater good." she said softly.  
  
"What?" he asked clearly confused by the comment.  
  
Turning to meet his gaze she answered quietly. "I'll help you get the girl back."  
  
Septimus sighed. "Good. I'll get the horses."  
  
Gabrielle nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good." Septimus repeated as he sprinted toward the stable, leaving the Bard alone in the roadway.  
  
Gabrielle looked toward the road she had arrived on the day before with Joia. "I'll find you Xena. I promise." With that she turned toward the stable.  
  
+  
  
Xena was always amazed at how clean and fresh everything seemed the morning after a storm. Last night's storm had been as strong and unyielding at it had promised. Lightening danced across the sky, as the wind drove the rain across the meadow in heavy torrents. Even as a child she had loved a good thunderstorm, the raw power of Nature at it's best. It was exciting, frightening and beautiful all at once. Though she usually preferred to watch from the comfort of a warm, dry shelter.  
  
During the night cold rain had awakened the warrior from her latest blackout. The rain felt good against her parched skin. It also reminded her just how thirsty she was. Having not drinked anything since early the following morning. Holding her head back, she attempted to catch as much of the precise liquid as possible. It would not be enough to make up for the fluids she had lost, but it offered some relief. Flashes of lightning provided brief glimpses of the unconscious man hanging beside her. Several times during the night he had awakened crying out in pain from the gashes on his back. With the approach of morning he had slipped back into unconsciousness. When Xena awoke the next morning he was still out.  
  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and frowned slightly at the discomfort from her wounds. Ignoring the pain, she focused on the fresh air as it entered her lungs. Tilting her head back, she slowly opened her eye, the other still swollen shut. She was greeted by a bright, blue canopy. A strange sense of peacefulness settled over her as she studied the ocean of blue. "It's beautiful." she whispered, then chuckled softly at the thought. "I'm starting to sound like Gabrielle." As she gave voice to the thought, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 'Gabrielle. She must be worried sick by now, wondering where I am.' chuckling once more. 'When she gets here she'll be talking a mile a minute. Not allowing me a word in edgewise, even if I had one to offer.' A darker thought crept up on her. 'If she gets here. Stop it!' she ordered the voice angrily. 'She's all right. I know she is. She can take care of herself.' Raising her head she spoke aloud. "You hear me Gabrielle. Take care of yourself."  
  
Though she was still soaked and had a bit of a chill, the rain had made her feel cleaner. Washing away some of the blood, dirt and other filth which covered her battered body. She hated feeling so dirty. 'What I would give for a nice swim right now.' she thought. Turning her gaze skyward once again, she noticed a group of white clouds. Watching the clouds drift across the blue sky, her mind began to drift with them.  
  
It had been a day much like this one, how long ago was it? Yesterday, no, the day before. Having walked all morning, she and Gabrielle stopped to fish for lunch and enjoy a cool swim. There was nowhere to be so they decided to rest for awhile and enjoy the day. Finishing her meal Xena had not bothered with putting her heavy armor back on. Feeling full and relaxed, she sprawling out on the soft thick grass. Hands crossed behind her head, eyes closed, she basked in the warmth of the sun.  
  
Warrior instinct alerted her to the approaching form, but she made no effort to defend herself. There was no mistaking Gabrielle's carefree gait. Unceremoniously the bard flopped down on her back, dropping her head onto Xena's leather covered stomach. The large woman grunted softly from the unexpected blow, before giving the bard a disapproving look. Oblivious to the warrior's distaste at being used as a human pillow, the younger woman lay munching on a handful of berries. Turning her attention skyward, cheerfully she asked. "Beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You know when Lila and I were little, we would lay in the meadow on days like this and watch for cloud creatures."  
  
Xena rose slightly to frown at her. "Cloud creatures?"  
  
Gabrielle popped several berries in her mouth, chewing them as she spoke. "Yeah, you know. The shapes of creatures you see in clouds."  
  
Xena laid back shrugging slightly. "Oh yeah, those creatures." Sounding skeptical. Gabrielle ignored her tone.  
  
Pointing skyward, the Bard continued. "See that big one there? What does it look like?"  
  
Xena opened one eye balefully. "A big white cloud." she answered dryly.  
  
"Very funny. Seriously what does it remind you of?"  
  
Sighing deeply Xena opened both eyes and studied the cloud for a moment. "A horse." She finally offered.  
  
Gabrielle frowned. "A horse." she repeated flatly.  
  
"What?" asked the warrior growing defensive.  
  
Gabrielle waved her free hand as she spoke. "Everything looks like a horse to you. You know this obsession you have with horses," Lifting her head to look at Argo as she spoke. "Especially a certain 'gold mare'." Argo raised her head slightly and snorted at the Bard before returning her attention to a lust patch of grass. Laying back Gabrielle continued munching her berries. "Frankly, Xena it's getting a little weird."  
  
"Very funny." growled the Warrior. "And leave Argo out of this."  
  
"Oh all right, wouldn't want to offend the horse now would we?" Glancing at her friend she found herself the recipient of a renowned Xena 'look'. It was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud. Enjoying the levity of the moment, she decided to press on. "Besides, you always look at everything so logically. You're always so...practical. Where is your imagination?"  
  
"All right all imaginative bard, what do you see?"  
  
Gabrielle thought for a moment, then broke into a wide smile. "A dragon." she announced proudly.  
  
"A dragon?!" snorted the raven haired woman.  
  
Now it was Gabrielle who turned defensive. "Yeah a dragon. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You've never even seen a dragon." scoffed the warrior.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So that doesn't look anything like a dragon."  
  
"How do you know?" Questioned the bard, her voice raising a notch. "Have 'you' ever seen one?"  
  
Xena hesitated for a moment. "Well, no..."  
  
"HA!" exclaimed the bard. "Then how do you know it doesn't look like one?"  
  
Forcing a level tone, Xena asked. "Have 'you' ever seen one?"  
  
"No," Gabrielle admitted, then quickly added. "But I know what they look like?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Iolaus told me."  
  
"Iolaus."  
  
"Yes, Iolaus." The bard continued matter of factly. "He and Hercules meet one."  
  
"Oh really?" There was no mistaking the disbelief in the warrior's tone.  
  
"Yes, really." replied the bard, clearly annoyed by her friend's disbelief. "Why do you have to be so skeptical about everything?"  
  
"Ha," laughed the warrior. "Why do you have to be so trusting about everything?"  
  
Raising to one elbow the bard's emerald eyes bore into crystal blue ones. "Just because you don't have faith in anyone doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Xena did not respond, she simply lay there staring at the bard.  
  
Though the warrior remained silent, her face spoke volumes. It was clear the bard's words had hurt her. Gabrielle was about to apologize, when Xena broke the heavy silence. "I have faith in you." she said softly.  
  
"Xena, I..." Agro whinnied interrupting the bard as Xena rolled to her feet, sword in hand.  
  
"What is it?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
From a small patch of woods on the far side of the road, a man wandered into sight. "Hello." he called as he spotted the women.  
  
"Hello." Gabrielle called back.  
  
"You know him?" Xena asked quietly.  
  
"No, never seen him before."  
  
"You're Xena aren't you?" Asked man as he drew closer.  
  
Gabrielle could almost feel the Warrior tensing for an attack as she answered. "Yes."  
  
"Thank the Gods. I was afraid I won't find help in time."  
  
"Help for what?" Asked the Bard.  
  
"I'm Lieandros from the village Krutus. One of our children has been kidnapped. Will you help us get her back?"  
  
+  
  
A low groan pulled Xena back to the present. Beside her, Caecilius began to stir. "Don't try to make any quick movements." Xena offered. "Take it slowly."  
  
Caecilius raised his head to sneer at her. "I don't need your help, infidel." Trying to straighten up, a surge of pain rushed through his body. He bite his lip to keep from crying out.  
  
'Hard headed fool.' thought the Warrior shaking her head. "My name is Xena." Her tone leaving no doubt that was the only name she wished to be addressed by. "We are going to have to rely on each other if we are going to stay alive until help arrives."  
  
"Help?" laughed Caecilius weakly. "No one is coming to help you."  
  
For the hundred time Xena studied the ropes biting into her wrists. Without looking at him she replied. "Gabrielle will come. We just have to be patient."  
  
Again the young man laughed. "You're placing your hope on a dead woman."  
  
"She is not dead!" snapped the warrior.  
  
Caecilius continued as if she had not spoken. "Your friend is dead along with all of the villagers. Zared promised he would kill them this morning when they raided the village. No one is coming for you."  
  
Anger welled up inside the warrior, as well as a twinge of fear for her friend's safety. "You don't know, Gabrielle. She won't let Zared destroy the village without a fight. Zared doesn't know what he's up against."  
  
"It is your friend who does not know what she is up against." scoffed Caecilius. "Zared has the blessing of the Goddess, he cannot lose. Your friend will die."  
  
Xena glared at him through the narrow slit of her right eye. Fighting to keep her voice at a level tone. "Well you'd better pray to your precious Goddess that Gabrielle wins because if Zared does kill her than we are both dead."  
  
"You are the only one who should be praying warrior." Caecilius replied smugly. "Soon Zared will return and release me, welcoming me back." Adding with some uncertainly. "If I am worthy." Pausing for a moment. "You on the other hand will die here."  
  
Now it was Xena who laughed. "Zared isn't coming back for you. He's probably already forgotten you. You were an example to the others to make sure they don't get out of line. A sacrificial lamb to keep the rest of the flock under control. You're a fool putting your faith in the hands of that madman."  
  
Angrily Caecilius challenged her. "And what are you putting your faith in warrior, a simply little girl?" he laughed. "It is you who are the fool."  
  
Quietly Xena answered him. "I do trust Gabrielle. She will come." Turning to face him. "I'd bet my life on it."  
  
Caecilius replied sarcastically. "You already have." 


	5. Chapter 5

C h a p t e r 5  
  
Traveling hard and fast, the search party spent the morning tracking Zared. Occasionally stopping to check the trail for fresh tracks. Apollo's chariot was approaching the halfway point of its daily journey, as they stopped once more. Agro waited patiently for them to move on. She wondered why Mistress had not traveled with them. Or why Mistress had not checked on her the night before, as she normally did. Instead it was the Talkative One who had feed, watered and brushed her for the night.  
  
Shortly after the first rays of sunlight passed through the cracks in the stable walls, the Talkative One returned. Still there had been no sign of Mistress. As the Talkative One brushed and saddled her, she could tell something was not right. Normally the Talkative One chattered constantly when caring for her, but this morning she was strangely quite. Agro had learned that when the Talkative One was this quite something was wrong. While the Talkative One brushed her forehead, Argo nudged the bard with her nose, whinnying softly. This seemed to please the Talkative One. "You're worried too, aren't you girl?" asked the bard, affectionately scratching the mare's nose. "It'll be all right, we'll find her. I promise."  
  
Outside the stable a large group of riders waited for them. Climbing into the saddle the Talkative One instructed her to follow the riders as they began to move away. Breaking into a trot she realized they were heading away from the place she had last seen Mistress. Raising her head into the air she tried to catch Mistress' scent. She could not.  
  
Having traveled with Mistress for so long, she knew they where searching for something. Sometimes when the wind would shift, she could catch the faint scent of horses, other than the ones around her. Whoever they were looking for was not far ahead. Perhaps Mistress was with them. Lifting her head high, she again tried to find Mistress's scent. There was no sign of her.  
  
"Easy girl." Gabrielle said, noticing the horse's uneasiness. Reaching forward she stroked the mare's neck. "It's all right." Stroking the muscular neck had as much a calming effect on the bard as it did the mare. Leaning forward she whispered. "Next time we stop I'll give you a nice juicy apple. Okay?" Argo whinnied. "Good." Patting the horse, Gabrielle laughed to herself. 'Oh, great I'm getting as bad as Xena about pampering this silly horse.' The laughter faded as her thoughts turned to her friend. She had tried not to think about the warrior. Instead focusing on finding Zared and rescuing the child. But each passing hour carried her further and further from the cave. And with each mile came the haunting feeling that she would never see the warrior again.  
  
Before leaving the village, Amal had promised the bard she would send someone to the cave to search for the missing warrior. Gabrielle forced herself to believe they would find her. Probably a little battered but none the worse for wear. The image of a recuperating though irritated Warrior Princess waiting for her return, brought a smile to the bard's face. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back, welcoming the warmth of the midday sun. Breathing deeply she slowly opened her eyes. Several large white clouds floated by catching her attention. 'No time for cloud creatures today.' she thought regretfully.  
  
Shifting in the saddle she tried to relieve the dull ache in her backside. What she really wanted was to get off the large warhorse and walk for a while. Unfortunately, Zared had a good head start on them and if they hoped to catch him before nightfall they would have to keep pushing. 'Besides,' she thought. 'The sooner we catch Zared the sooner I can find Xena.'  
  
Septimus interrupted her thoughts. "Leiandros says the tracks are leading into the forest. He also said we're gaining on them."  
  
"Good." Gabrielle replied, coaxing Argo forward. "Let's get going."  
  
+  
  
Sunlight reflected off the golden circle of metal, resting at the warrior's feet. Once again Xena found herself wishing the ropes holding her ankles where just a few inches longer. She could touch the weapon with the toe of her boot, but not enough to move it. Straining against her bonds, she was finally forced to relax, as fatigue over took her. For several minutes she hung there limply. Having spent more energy than her battered body could spare. Once the pounding in her head quieted to a dull throb she opened her good eye, staring at the unobtainable weapon once more.  
  
Sarcastic laughter interrupted her concentration. "What are you trying to do?" Caecilius asked. "Move it with your mind."  
  
"You got a better idea?" Xena asked dryly.  
  
Caecilius laughed again. "Don't need one. I'm not the one worried about dying."  
  
"Most fools aren't."  
  
"What are you so worried about, warrior? I thought your little bard was going to show up and rescue you." There was no mistaking the mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Gabrielle will come." Xena said confidently. "But there is no need to hang around if I don't have to." Smirking at him. "No pun intended."  
  
"Such faith." sneered the young Follower. "You are a fool warrior, believing in something as weak as love and friendship."  
  
"I don't see Zared beating a path to save you."  
  
"He'll be here." Caecilius said confidently. "This is just a test to see if I am worthy."  
  
"This isn't a test." laughed the warrior. "Zared left you here to die."  
  
"NO! He will return. I believe."  
  
Xena wasn't sure if the man was trying to convince her or himself. "Yeah right." Was her only reply, as a heavy silence fell between them.  
  
Finally Xena broke the silence. "Tell me about your Goddess."  
  
Caecilius seemed truly amused by the warrior's question. "What's wrong warrior? Feeling lonely, just want to chat?"  
  
Frowning at him. "Well, it's obvious neither of us is going anywhere anytime soon. No reason we can't talk."  
  
"I have no desire to 'talk' with you."  
  
Xena smiled at him crookedly. "What's wrong afraid I'll convert you?"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Well, if this is suppose to be a test of your faith, it won't be much of a test if you don't talk to me."  
  
There was truth in her words, yet he still did not wish to engage her even in small talk. There was something about the warrior that frightened him. Even in her present condition.  
  
"Come on, tell me about her."  
  
"Why?" Caecilius asked cautiously.  
  
Shrugging slightly the warrior replied. "Just curious." Smiling at him slyly. "Who knows maybe you can convert me?"  
  
Caecilius tried to force a smile at the warrior's joke. He did not succeed.  
  
"Who is she Hera, Artemis, Athena? I can't believe any of them would demand the sacrifice of a child."  
  
Hearty laughter greeted the warrior's questions. "All of your weak Goddesses are no match for my Goddess. She is the Goddess of war. Even Ares would fall in her path."  
  
Xena pondered this information. A Goddess of war who was stronger than Ares, that was a disturbing thought. Especially when she demanded the blood of children for worship.  
  
"So, does this almighty Goddess of yours have a name?"  
  
Raising his head proudly, Caecilius answered. "She is known by many names. But we her true believers call her Fatima."  
  
"Hum." replied the warrior, furrowing her brow in thought. "Never heard of her."  
  
"Well you will." growled the young man, irritated by the warrior's lack of respect. "Soon the world will know the Goddess. Once Zared has his army we will destroy Greece and claim it in the name of the Goddess." Laughter interrupted his speech. "What's so funny?" he asked angrily.  
  
Calming herself enough to speak, Xena answered him. "Zared is going to conquer Greece? Gave me a break. Tell me are you claiming Greece for your Goddess or so Zared can live like a God?"  
  
Caecilius felt his face flush with anger. "How dare you insult the high priest of the Goddess. Zared will lead us to victory over the infidels."  
  
Xena grew solemn. "Zared will lead you to an early grave. How do you know this 'Goddess' wants you to do this? How do you even know she's real? Have you ever spoken with her?"  
  
"Of course not." Shocked she would even suggest such a thing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It would not be right. I'm only a follower, she only speaks with Zared."  
  
"So you're good enough to die for her but not good enough to talk to her?" There was a heavy silence. "How can you be sure this is what she wants you to do?"  
  
"Because, Zared has been shown the way. The Goddess told him the path that must be followed."  
  
Xena shook her head in disbelief. "A man tells you that it's all right to kill children and you follow him blindly. Did it ever occur to you that he might be lying?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because," Stammered the young man. "He...he is the chosen one."  
  
"Chosen by who?" asked the warrior, not waiting for a reply. "Why children, what purpose could it serve hurting them?"  
  
"I ...I'm... not sure." he answered quietly.  
  
"You're not sure!" snapped Xena, unable to hide her contempt. "You were ready to stand by and let that animal kill a child and you don't even know why?!"  
  
Softly Caecilius replied. "Zared said that if we destroy the children we will destroy the will of the people. Once they lose the children they will lose their hope."  
  
Barely able to contain her anger the warrior growled. "You cold hearted coward. Using the blood of children to win your war. You...you talk about your 'faith' in your Goddess and how you would die for her. But the truth is you haven't got the guts to fight for your beliefs in a real battle. A real man would pick up his sword and face his enemies on the battlefield. Not murder defenseless children." Xena turned away in disgust. Anger drained her strength once more, causing her body to tremble from the strain.  
  
Caecilius watched the warrior quietly there was truth in her words. Had he not said the same thing days before, when Zared told of his plan to kill the child? Caecilius had disagreed arguing that they should attack the men in the village instead. Zared had ordered him to silence, demanding to know why he questioned the will of the Goddess.  
  
"Zared said..."  
  
Xena cut him off. "Who cares what Zared said?! You've got a mind don't you? Use it. Think about what this man is asking you to do. Do you really want the blood of children on your hands?"  
  
"No." Came the soft reply. "I don't."  
  
Xena watched his face closely. "Than maybe there is hope for you yet." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"The stars are bright tonight." Caecilius commented absently.  
  
Xena raised her face skyward. "Yes, they are." Slowly a smile spread across her face. "See the group to the North, almost over head?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"What does it remind you of?"  
  
Caecilius studied the stars for a moment. "A dipper." he finally decided.  
  
Xena laughed, ignoring the pain it caused her. "Gabrielle..." chuckling softly. "Thinks it looks like a bear."  
  
"A bear?" repeated Caecilius frowning at her. "How on earth could she see a bear in that? That's the dumbness thing I've ever heard."  
  
"It's not dumb!" Xena snapped. "Gabrielle has a way of seeing things others miss." There was a touch of pride in her voice as she spoke of the bard.  
  
"You speak of her as though she is something special."  
  
Xena shrugged. "To me she is."  
  
"You still believe she will come, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Once more Xena turned her gaze skyward. "Because she's my friend." Both grew silent, lost in their thoughts.  
  
Xena felt herself drifting off, when Caecilius's voice pulled her back. "Warrior?" he called softly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, trying to shake the fog from her mind.  
  
"How long do you think we can last here?" Fear crept into the young man's voice.  
  
'Good question.' she thought, but aloud she answered. "Three, maybe four days without water, even longer without food. But,..." Realizing it might not be wise to finish, she let the sentence trail off.  
  
"But, what?"  
  
Reluctantly Xena continued. "But, when a person suffers blood loss they need more water than usual. It helps the body heal faster."  
  
"We've going to die aren't we?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No." replied the warrior quickly. "Not if we don't lose hope. Help will come."  
  
"I hope you're right." he answered solemnly.  
  
"Caecilius, do you have any family?" she asked, feeling a need to change the subject.  
  
"Just a sister." answered the young man. "My folks died during a fever outbreak a couple of years ago, leaving me and Durene alone. Last summer she married a guy we grew up with. They own a little farm in Seria."  
  
"Why did you leave?" asked the warrior.  
  
"The last thing a couple of newlyweds needed was a brother in law hanging around. So I took off, shortly after that I met Zared and he offered to take me in. It's been over a year since I saw Durene last. Zared won't allow us to contact our families." sadly he added. "I miss her." Turning to Xena. "How about you, warrior. Do you have any family?"  
  
Studying the star's she answered quietly. "Just Gabrielle."  
  
+  
  
"It's a nice night, isn't?" Septimus asked as he sat down beside Gabrielle.  
  
"Yeah." she replied halfheartedly.  
  
"Leioander says we should catch up to Zared in the morning."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hoping to draw the bard into conversation, he continued. "How was your dinner? Sorry we couldn't build a fire."  
  
Laughing Gabrielle waved at him dismissingly. "Don't worry about it, I'm use to it. When Xena and I are tracking someone, sometimes we go for days without a fire or a hot meal." Slowly the laughter died, leaving a lonely silence.  
  
"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Thought he could not see her face, he was almost certain she was smiling.  
  
"She's my family. No matter what, she's always been there for me." sighing heavily. "More than once she has risked her life for me."  
  
"And you for her." his comment was more of a statement, than a question.  
  
Gabrielle snickered. "Yeah, I guess so." She sighed again.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Though he could not see her, she turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm all right. It just...I wish I knew what happened to her. The worse part, is not knowing."  
  
Septimus started to place an arm around her shoulders, then thought better of it. Instead placing a hand atop hers. "After we rescue the girl, I'll go with you to the cave to look for her." In the starlight he could not make out her expression.  
  
"Thanks." There was no mistaking the sadness in her voice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
From the cover of a small ridge Gabrielle, Leiandros and Barus watched the Followers camp. Shortly after dawn, one of the Followers had discovered their camp, while searching for water. Leiandros managed to kill him before he could sound an alarm. Gabrielle knew they would have to act soon or the others would become suspicious of the man's disappearance. "We need to get someone on the other side of the camp." Gabrielle stated. "Once we attack, they can grab the child and move her to safety."  
  
"Good idea." Agreed Leiandros. "Why don't you and Septimus go? When you're in position the archers will open fire."  
  
"Alright." nodded the bard.  
  
It took longer to circle the campsite than Gabrielle would have liked, but it was the only way to be sure of a surprise attack. They managed to reach a small outcrop of boulders, less than twenty feet from the child. Once in place Gabrielle glanced at Septimus. A quick nod assured her he was ready. Taking a deep breath she signaled Leiandros.  
  
Within minutes the quiet campsite was turned into mass confusion. Arrows rained down on the unsuspecting Followers, though well out of range of the child. Two Followers fell dead arrows protruding from their chests. The remaining ones scrambled for cover. Realizing the threat Zared started for the child, intending to use her as a shield. Rage consumed he at the sight of a young man and the interfering girl from the village approaching the child. "NO!" he screamed charging forward.  
  
Gabrielle stepped into his path, raising her staff into a defensive position. "Get her out of here!" she called over her shoulder to Septimus.  
  
"But..."  
  
"DO IT! NOW!" she ordered, focusing on the approaching figure.  
  
Zared stopped just out of her reach. "Out of my way, woman!"  
  
"Forget it." Gabrielle growled, tightening her grip. From the sounds around her she knew the villagers were engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the remaining Followers.  
  
Septimus lifted the child, carrying her into the forest.  
  
Snarling as he watched the child disappear, Zared turned on the Bard. "You will pay for your interference." Adding as an afterthought. "Just like you friend."  
  
Gabrielle felt a knot start to form in her stomach. "Where is my friend?" she asked guardedly.  
  
"I killed her." answered the priest calmly.  
  
"You're lying!" cried the bard.  
  
"Really?" answered Zared with a humorless laugh. "Then how do you explain this?" He drew Xena's sword holding it up for the young woman to see. "Good I see you recognize it."  
  
There was a barely controlled rage in the bard's voice as she spoke. "How did you get Xena's sword?"  
  
"I took it from her just before I slit her belly open with the strange round weapon she carried." answered the zealot in a matter of fact tone. "But don't worry, I promised her I would send you to join her." Lunging for the bard as he spoke.  
  
Distracted Gabrielle barely deflected the blow aimed at her head. Stepping back she blocked several more strikes before launching her counterattack.  
  
As they fought Zared pressed her not only physically but emotionally. Trying to taunt her into making a mistake. "Give up, little girl. I defeated the warrior. What makes you think you can win?"  
  
Gabrielle fought to control her emotions. Xena had always told her one of the most important things to remember in a fight was not let emotions blind you. At the moment, she was learning just how important that lesson had been.  
  
"You should have heard her scream when I cut her." taunted the Priest. "It was quite a sound."  
  
"Now I know you're lying." Gabrielle sneered. "Xena wouldn't have given you the satisfaction."  
  
Curling his lips back into a tooth filled snarl, Zared purred. "With the right amount of pain anyone can be made to scream."  
  
Gabrielle felt tears welling up, at the thought of her friend being tortured. She allowed the pain to turn to anger, anger she directed at the madman before her. At first it seemed he had the advantage on the bard. But she was proving to be more of a challenge then he anticipated. Soon Zared found himself losing ground, fighting just to keep her off of him. Slowly retreating with each blow, Zared stumbled. It was all the advantage Gabrielle needed. As he fought to regain his balance, she knocked the sword from his grasp. Followed by a swept, which effectively dropped the cult leader on his backside. As he struck the ground, she drove one end of the staff into his midsection, knocking the wind from his lungs.  
  
Standing with her staff pressed against his throat, she literally growled at him. "Where is Xena?"  
  
Gasping for air, Zared smiled up at her smugly. "I...told you...I killed her."  
  
"LAIR!" screamed the bard, striking him hard under the chin with her staff. Moving the staff back to his throat she applied pressure to it.  
  
Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, where she had caused him to bite his lip. Zared stared up at the young woman. It was obvious emotions were raging within her and if there was one thing he knew how to do it was play on people's emotions. "You know I'm not lying." he said quietly. "Think about it would the warrior have let me ride off after stopping the sacrifice? We both know the only way I could have escaped was if the warrior were wounded or dead."  
  
Gabrielle flinched at the verbalization of her own fears. "How?" she asked quietly.  
  
Zared relaxed growing smug with his victory over the bard's emotions. "It was simple actually. I managed to blind her before she could recover my children beat her to the ground. Once she was subdued I left her to die from her wounds."  
  
Gabrielle felt a spark of hope. "So she was alive when you left her?"  
  
Sarcastic laughter cut her like a knife. "Barely. Her wounds were quite serious. I'm sure the loss of blood from her belly wound alone sped her to the Other Side." Closely watching the little blond's reactions he continued. "It's to bad really. I mean if you had gone to look for her after the raid you might have reached her in time. But now..." He let the words trail off. Smiling to himself as he watched the girl's shoulders shag under the realization of his words. 'I've got her now.' he thought arrogantly.  
  
Gabrielle felt her mind reel. Dread gripped her heart as images of a wounded Xena filled her mind. Worse was the realization Xena had needed her help and she had not been there to offer it. Looking down at the pompous cult leader, she felt something inside of her snap. "NOOO!!!" she screamed attacking like a wounded animal, pelting Zared with her staff. Screams of 'no' slowly turned to cries of anger and pain.  
  
Trying to deflect the blows Zared raised his hands over his head. His plan was backfiring, having completely misjudged the bard's reaction. Instead of breaking the bard, he merely fueled her anger and rage.  
  
Gabrielle's anger, fear and frustration rushed to the surface giving her power and strength she had felt few times before. They were the same emotions that threatened to claim her when Castillo murdered Perdicus. Anger, fear and worse of all the helplessness. Then Xena was there for her. Allowing herself to be the target of the bard's anger. Helping her through the pain. When Xena had been struck down by the warrior priest, Gabrielle struck him down to protect her friend. Though she was angry with him for wounding the Warrior, she had not wanted to killed him. Not at first. Later, after Xena died there had been no one to blame. No one but herself. Looking down at Zared she realized now there was someone to blame for the pain she was feeling. Someone to strike at, somehow Gabrielle found the strength to swing harder. As she flailed Zared a rush of memories swept over her. Memories of death and loss. Friends and family, Talus, Phantes, Terries, Perdicas...Xena. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struck again and again. So many losses.  
  
Zared curled into a ball trying to withstand the blows. He was certain the girl would beat him to death. 'It can't end this way. I am the chosen one.' he told himself.  
  
Gabrielle raised the staff preparing to deliver a fatal blow to the head. 'You've known rage, but you've never given into it.' Xena's words struck her as if they were a physical blow. Lowering the staff, Gabrielle staggered back a step. Staring down at the bloody and bruised man laying at her feet, she felt ill at the realization of what she had done and what she had almost done.  
  
Approaching hoof beats drew her attention to the group of soldiers, riding into the camp. Several of the villagers rushed to greet them. Leioandros meet the captain and explained the situation.  
  
Exhaustion claimed the Bard as she stumbled toward a nearby boulder. Suddenly Stepimus was by her side, trying to support her. "Gabrielle are you all right? How bad is it?"  
  
"How bad is what?"  
  
"Your wound, is it serious?" Concern etched his face.  
  
Gabrielle tried to push him away. "I'm not wounded."  
  
"Are you sure." he asked, still not convinced. A warning shout from one of the villager, stopped her from tell him to leave her allow.  
  
Following the villager's outstretched arm she found the cause of his excitement. While her back was turned, Zared had managed to reach one of the horses. He was charging toward the dark cover of the forest.  
  
"Archer!" called the Captain.  
  
From the soldiers sprinted a tall, lean man with dark hair. Years of outdoor exercises had tanned his skin a golden bronze. As he reached the Captain he removed a large crossbow from his back.  
  
"Stop that man." ordered the Officer.  
  
Nodding the archer pulled the bowstring back, locking it in place. With practiced precision he drew an arrow from it's quiver and notched it on the string, in one fluid motion. Placing the crossbow stock to his shoulder he carefully sighted in on the fleeing target. Taking a long deep breath, his finger tightened on the trigger as he slowly released the breath. As the last of the air left his lungs he released the arrow. Time seemed suspended as all eyes attempted to follow the arrow's path. Just when it seemed Zared would make the safety of the forest, the arrow found its mark. Gabrielle cringed as she watched it strike the cult leader just below his right shoulder blade. The force of the blow threw him forward in the saddle, yet somehow he managed to remain on the horse.  
  
"Nice shot." commented the Captain, turning to the other soldiers. "Corporal, take two men and follow him. He won't get far now."  
  
"Yes, sir." replied the Corporal, as he mounted a nearby horse.  
  
Without a word Gabrielle started toward the villagers camp. Due to her determined strides, Septimus was forced to run to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the village."  
  
"Now? Aren't you going to wait till they bring Zared back? We might need help searching for him."  
  
She answered without breaking stride. "The soldiers are here now, they can search for him. You don't need my help anymore." Swallowing hard she added. "But, I know someone who does."  
  
+  
  
Heavy mist blanketed everything in the meadow, including its two unwilling occupants. Xena shifted slightly trying to relieve some of the pressure on her shoulders. They no longer hurt in fact they were completely numb. Which in a way was a relief. Her legs were going numb as well soon she would not be able to support herself. Two days without food or water was taking its toll. Had she been in peak physical condition it wouldn't not have been so bad. Unfortunately she was not in peak condition. Though her wounds were no longer bleeding, she had lost entirely too much blood. If she was going to survive she needed water and she needed it soon.  
  
Turning to the side she notice Caecilius's limp form. Though his breathing was shallow and raggit, he was still alive. She considered waking him then decided against it. 'Let him sleep.' she thought. 'At least now he's not in pain.' Looking around the meadow her mind began to wander. Once again her thoughts turned to Gabrielle. Where was she? Was she all right? Had Zared hurt her? 'I swear Gabrielle if that animal has hurt you I'll...' she allowed the thought to trail off. 'You'll what?' asked a voice inside her head. 'You'll kill him? Seek revenge against him for Gabrielle...or for yourself?' Xena shook her head. 'No, Gabrielle wouldn't want that.' dropping her head and sighing heavily. "Gabrielle, where are you?"  
  
The sound of chattering teeth drew the warrior's attention to the young man beside her. She noticed how pale he looked and despite the early morning chill, he was bathed in sweat. "Caecilius, you all right?"  
  
Fighting to control his trembling, he answered through clenched teeth. "I...I'm...fine."  
  
"No you're not." Xena replied sympathetically. "Your wounds are still bleeding and judging from the way you're sweating, a fever is setting in." Looking up at the slowly climbing sun, she added. "We both could use some water."  
  
Caecilius laughed, the weakness in it was not lost on the warrior. "Are you...admitting your...discomfort, warrior?"  
  
Xena chuckled slightly. "Let's just say I've had better days." Adding jokingly. "Besides, you look awful."  
  
Caecilius laughed again and for the first time Xena noticed genuine humor in it. "You should...see yourself."  
  
Xena looked down at her dirt and blood covered body, then laughed weakly. "Yeah I guess we're both a sight." When the young man did not offer further comment, she raised her head toward him. He was drifting off again. Each time he slept longer and longer. The warrior knew his strength was fading. It was only a matter of time till he drifted off, never to awake. 'And how long till you do the same?' asked the voice, she shook the thought from her head. 'No I won't give up.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Xena." called a voice softly. "Xena can you hear me?"  
  
Fighting through the darkness in her mind, the warrior answered. "Gabrielle?"  
  
"No, Xena... it's me... Caecilius." Trying to focus on the voice calling to her, it took a moment to realize were she was. Immediately she wished she were somewhere else.  
  
"You've been asleep most of the afternoon." Laughed the boy nervously. "I was starting to think you weren't coming back."  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easily." joked the warrior, trying to ease the pain in her shoulders.  
  
"It will be dark soon. Don't guess anyone will be coming by today." There was no mistaking the pleading tone in his voice.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Xena agreed unable to offer him the reassurance he sought.  
  
Caecilius nodded skyward. "Clouds are moving in. It will probably rain later tonight."  
  
"Good." she replied. 'Fresh water would felt wonderful right now.' Quietly she studied the evening sky, watching large gray clouds roll in from the West. As Apollo's chariot dipped behind the hillcrest, it bathed the approaching clouds in a sea of red. 'Blood red.' thought the warrior wearily.  
  
A chuckle from the young man, drew her thoughts earth bound. 'He's so pale.' she thought, studying him for a moment. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's the clouds." Caecilius answered. "They just reminded me of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He eyed her thoughtfully before continuing. "Well, once when I was little we went to Athens for a festival. There was this guy there with a...what did he call it? An alement, no that's not it. Oh yeah, an elephant."  
  
"A what?" Questioned the warrior.  
  
"An elephant. It's like a ....no, it's more like a....well... well actually it's not like anything. It was gray and had four legs, each as big around as a tree trunk. The thing was huge, it stood as tall as two men standing on each other's shoulders. But, what was really odd with it's head. On either side of it's head were two large floppy ears, they started at the top of it's head and hung down almost to it's chin."  
  
Listening to the young man's description, Xena noticed his pain was momentarily forgotten as he spoke. The corners of her mouth turned slightly upward as she listened.  
  
"Instead of a nose it had a...a...well it looked like a snout only it was real long."  
  
"How long." questioned the warrior with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"At least twice as long as your arm."  
  
Xena chuckled. "A snout, twice as long as your arm?"  
  
"Yeah," Protested Caecilius. "The guy called it a trunk. The creature used it to pick up things."  
  
Once more Xena raised an eyebrow at him. "This...elephant used it's nose to pick things up?" There was no mistaking the disbelief in her voice.  
  
Taking a defensive tone, Caecilius answered. "Yes, that's right." Then Xena did something Caecilius had not expected. Tilting her head back the warrior roared with laughter. Recovering from his surprise at the warrior's reaction, Caecilius joined in the laughter. The sound echoed across the meadow.  
  
When she was able to speak again, Xena informed him. "You'll have to tell that one to Gabrielle, she'll love it."  
  
Growing solemn, Caecilius spoke in a soft almost apologetic tone. "She's dead, you know."  
  
Catch off guard, Xena could not find the words to reply.  
  
"So are we." he added. "No help is coming, Xena." Pausing to take a deep breath. "We're going to die here."  
  
"Caecilius you can't..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, cutting her off. His body began to tremble. "about your... friend." Though he fought to control the trembling, the effort was in vain. "I wo...would like to... have met her."  
  
"Caecilius don't give up. We can still get out of this."  
  
The young man laughed weakly. "Oh Xena... if only I had... your faith. You're so strong...I admire that."  
  
"What about your sister? Don't you want to see her again." asked the warrior, grasping for anything to give the young man hope.  
  
For a moment the trembling subsided. "It's going to be hard on her. Not knowing what happened to me. There won't be anyone to tell her."  
  
"Caecilius don't you quit on me!" ordered the warrior angrily. "Do you hear me? Don't you give up!"  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered as he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
+  
  
Darkness crept stealthy over the village as horse and rider approached. Both were bathed in sweat, having been pushed to their limits. Gabrielle slowed Argo to a walk, allowing the mare a chance to cool down. Following several lengths behind was Septimus, his own mount on the verge of collapsing. Gabrielle had wanted to ride the entire distance without stopping. Fortunately, Septimus managed to convince the bard that the horses, as well as the riders needed an occasionally stop for rest and water.  
  
Reluctantly the bard agreed to the breaks. She knew it was reckless to push the horses so hard. But, riding hard and fast took all of her concentration. Every time they slowed down or stopped Zared's mocking voice would ring in her ears. 'If you had gone to look for her after the raid, you might have found her in time.' She shook her head trying to clear it.  
  
Riding into the village, a small army of children ran forward to greet the riders. "Gabrielle is back!" screamed Joia as she charged toward the bard. Small faces smiled up at the petite blond, as the children gathered around Argo. Normally, the sight would have filled the bard with joy, at the moment it only added to her feelings of loneliness.  
  
Amal stepped through the doorway, wiping her hands dry on an apron tired to her waist. "Thank the Gods." she whispered, spying the young woman.  
  
Agathe reached the bard first. "Oh, wee one you are a welcome sight." called the gentle giant as she waited for the smaller woman to dismount. Once on the ground she hugged Gabrielle briefly. Holding the bard at arms length, she frowned. "Child you look like you've been fighting harpies."  
  
Gabrielle smiled at the comment. "Truth is Agathe I feel like I have."  
  
"Gabrielle." Amal called touching the bard's arm. "Welcome back."  
  
Gabrielle turned to greet her. "Thanks."  
  
Amal searched behind her. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They'll be here in the morning."  
  
"Did you find that monster?" Agathe asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Septimus as he dismounted. "But he managed to escape. The soldiers were searching for him when we left."  
  
Dread crept into Amal's voice. "And the child?"  
  
Touching the older woman's hand reassuringly Gabrielle smiled. "She's safe." A sigh of relief passed through the growing crowd.  
  
"Amal," Gabrielle asked. "Where you able to send someone to the cave to search for Xena?"  
  
The look of hope in the bard's eyes nearly broke her heart. "Yes, I did send someone."  
  
Gabrielle's face brightened. "Where is she?"  
  
Amal looked to Agathe for help. Unable to offer any the large woman bowed her head. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. The cave was searched, but we didn't find her."  
  
For a moment a gambit of emotions passed over Gabrielle's face before it slipped into an emotionless mask. Turning on her heel she mounted Argo in one smooth motion.  
  
Septimus grabbed the reins. "Gabrielle where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To find my friend." She answered determinedly.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief. "Gabrielle, you and the horse are exhausted, you need to rest. Besides, it's almost dark. Please wait till morning."  
  
"No!" she shouted angrily. "I've waited to long already." Jerking the reins free, she kicked Argo into a trot. Septimus watched helplessly as her disappear into the darkness. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Cold rain fell in heavy, blinding torrents, causing small rivets of water to stream down Argo's forelock into her eyes. She shook her head violently trying to clear it away. Slowly the mare walked along the muddy hillcrest, cautiously testing each step. Twice she had slipped nearly sending her and the Talkative One tumbling down the hillside. After two days of hard riding the horse's muscles ached and the cold rain was doing little to ease her discomfort.  
  
When they arrived at the village the night before, she thought the Talkative One would feed and water her. Maybe even give her a nice rubdown, like Mistress would do after a hard trip. Oh how she missed Mistress's gentle touch and smoothing voice. Instead of resting the Talkative One pushed her on. It was well after dark when they arrived at the cave. As the Talkative One lead her into the cave, she caught a faint scent. It was Mistress she had been there recently. Shortly before dawn it began to drizzle. By the time the Talkative One brushed, feed and saddled her it was pouring rain.  
  
Having found no sign of Xena in the cave, Gabrielle decided to search the surrounding countryside. Septimus caught up with her several hours after dawn. Offering to add in her search. Searching the hilly terrain was a slow process. The driving rain having long since washed away any tracks and now limited even a visible search. As midday approached they seemed no closer to finding the missing Warrior.  
  
Gabrielle pulled Argo to a stop as they topped a small hill. Straining to see the terrain ahead, she paid little heed as Septimus moved his mount next to her. "Gabrielle?"  
  
"Hum." she replied scanning the area.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the cave." Quickly he added. "At least, until the rain eases up."  
  
"No."  
  
Uselessly wiping at the water running down his face, Septimus sighed trying to decide how to tell the bard what he was really thinking. Taking a deep breath he blurted it out. "Gabrielle, it's been nearly three days. No one could...she's dead. Gabrielle, you've got to accept that."  
  
Giving no indentation she heard him, the bard motioned toward another set of hills. "Let's make a circle through there."  
  
As she started to move away he firmly grabbed a slender arm, forcing her to look at him. "How long do you intend to keep on searching?"  
  
"Till I find her." answered the bard quietly.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't possibly believe you'll find her alive. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I have a promise to keep." she answered calmly.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable under the bard's unyielding stare, he released her. Without another word Gabrielle started up the next hill, reluctantly Septimus followed.  
  
+  
  
Rain soaked the wounded warrior as she hung limply. Water ran down her face and hair, entering her nose and mouth. 'Great.' she thought. 'Days without water and now I'm going to drown.' Had she the strength she would have laughed. Slowly she raised her head to look at the limp form hanging less than ten feet away. Caecilius was dead there was no doubt about that, he had slipped away during the night. Welcoming Celestas gentle touch.  
  
Caecilius's death ignited a storm of emotions inside the large woman. In the end, anger was the prevailing one. First there was anger at Zared for starting this whole mess. Then anger at herself for allowing the cult leader to capture her, anger at Caecilius for not having the strength to hold on. At one point there was even anger at Celestas for denying her relief from her suffering. Just when she was certain the rage would consume her an image flashed in her mind's eye. It was Gabrielle on a narrow path, playing her flute while dancing with a carefree innocents. Xena smiled, allowing herself to follow the memory enjoying the relief it offered. The bard had played all morning, much to Argo's dismay. Eventually even drawing the warrior into her lighthearted mood, only to have it broken by a bunch of lowlifes looking for easy money. Once more an enjoyable moment was shattered by violence. It seemed no matter how hard Xena tried she could not protect her friend from the cold and sometimes cruel lessons life insisted on forcing on her. She often wondered how the bard managed to stay so innocent with all she had witnessed and experienced. Sighing heavily, she thought. 'What hard lesson is life teaching you now, my friend?'  
  
'You still believe she will come don't you?' asked the Voice. Into the second day of her confinement to the posts the Voice began its assault. Starting quietly at first, snapping at her then slinking back to the dark recesses of her mind. Trying to pull the warrior's confidence back into the darkness with it. Xena knew her enemy well theirs was a long running battle. Often when the warrior found herself faltering, despair would step in attempting to take control. Many times she found herself under its attack, before driving it back to the darkness where it lurked waiting for another opportunity. This time had been no different. Using its favorite weapons fear and anger it launched its assault. Each passing hour gave it strength and courage, now it made no attempt to hide itself, boldly challenging the warrior to defy it. 'You are a sentimental fool, Xena. Believing that weak little girl has the strength to rescue you.'  
  
Xena scoffed at the Voice. 'She's done it before.'  
  
'Always with your help.' smirked the Voice.  
  
'That's not true.' replied the warrior. 'She just needs a little more time.'  
  
The Voice laughed mockingly. 'You don't have anymore time.' In a taunting tone the Voice continued. 'Why can't you just admit she's not coming?' '  
  
No.' Xena snarled. 'I won't give up on her.'  
  
'She's dead, Xena.'  
  
'Go away!' Commanded the warrior.  
  
'Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily.' Replied the Voice. 'I'm not leaving till you admit I've won.'  
  
'NEVER!' Silently screamed the warrior. 'I won't give up on her and I won't give into you. Ever!' Throwing back her head, she bellowed. "G A B R I E L L E!!! Slowly lowering her head. "Where...are...you?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Agro stopped in her tracks, her ears twitching trying to locate the sound again. Gabrielle leaded forward in the saddle. There had been something but what and where did it come from?  
  
Confused by the bard's sudden stop Septimus moved to her side. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh." she hissed, raising a hand to quite him. "Which way?" she whispered. In response Argo neighed throwing her head about. "You smell something don't you?" she asked the excited mare. Argo began to prance. "Alright, Argo lead the way." Given a free rein the mare broke into a trot along the hillside, forcing Gabrielle to bow her head against the driving rain.  
  
As they approached the hillcrest Gabrielle thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was something, no someone in the meadow below. While the bard strained to see the figures ahead the rain eased for just a brief moment, allowing her a clear view. "Xena." she whispered. "Come on Argo." Coaxing the horse forward.  
  
"Gabrielle wait!" called Septimus from behind her.  
  
Ignoring him she charged down the hill. Before Argo could stop, the bard leapt from the mare's back. Landing in the mud up to her ankles, she stumbled for a moment. Ignoring the mud she half ran, half crawled to the unconscious warrior.  
  
"Xena!" she called approaching the warrior. The limp figure did not reply. "Xena?" she called again stopping within arms reach of the still form. Xena hung limply, raven black hair hiding her face. Hesitatingly Gabrielle reached through the black mane, gentle fingertips flinched as they connected with cold flesh. There was no response to her touch. Swallowing hard the bard placed a trembling hand under the warrior's chin slowly lifting her head. Gabrielle's breath caught as she peered into the bruised and bloody face. "Oh, Xena." she gasped, gently cupping the battered face in both hands, fearful she could cause more damage, simply by touching her. "What have they done to you?" Fighting to control her emotions, the bard tried once more. "Wake up. Please wake up." There was no reply to her plea.  
  
Moving closer Gabrielle gently lowered Xena's head onto her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around the warrior. For the first time this day she found herself thankful for the pouring rain, knowing it would hide her tears. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I am so sorry. I should have come sooner." Choking back a sob, she was unable to say more.  
  
"Gab...riel...le..."  
  
It had been spoken so softly at first she thought it was her imagination. "Xena?" Moving back to cup the warrior's face once more. "Xena, can you hear me? Answer me please." Just when she was certain it must have been her imagination, the weak reply came. "Yes..."  
  
"Xena." sighed the bard with relief. Lightly brushing her lips against a battered cheek she moved to embrace the warrior once more. "It's all right. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right now."  
  
Xena whispered. "I knew...you'd come..." Gabrielle squeezed her tighter, biting back a sob.  
  
Before she could reply, Septimus was beside her. "Gabrielle, is she..."  
  
"Septimus!" Gabrielle shouted grabbing the young man's arm so hard he yelped in pain. "Help me cut her down. We need to get her out of the rain."  
  
"What about him?" Motioning toward Caecilius's still form.  
  
In her rush to reach the warrior she had not even noticed the young Follower. "We'll take him with us."  
  
Nodding Septimus drew a knife from his belt, handing it to the bard. As she cut Xena's feet loose he moved behind the warrior, slipping his arms around her for support. Once Xena's feet were free Gabrielle turned her attention to the ropes securing the warrior's arms. Making certain Septimus was ready she reached for the closest rope. Grabbing the rope, she cringed at the raw, bloody skin beneath it. Steeling herself she cut the rope. There would be time later to fuss over small wounds. Right now her main concern was finding a safe, dry shelter to begin treating the more serious ones.  
  
As the blade severed the rope Xena's arm fell limply to her side. Moving to free the other arm, Gabrielle's foot struck something hard. Looking down she was surprised to see the object and made a mental note to retrieve it later. When the last rope was cut Xena slumped heavily against Septimus. Gabrielle grabbed one arm slipping it over her shoulders. Septimus took a position on the other side of the warrior, slipping her free arm over his shoulders. Together they dragged Xena to the horses. While Gabrielle and Septimus worked to get Xena into the saddle Argo stood perfectly still. The mare's devotion to her Mistress never creased to amaze the bard. With some effort they managed to get the limp warrior into the saddle. She slumped forward with one arm draped over Argo's neck. Gabrielle pulled a small rope from the saddlebag wrapping it around Xena's waist, before securing it to the saddle horn. Once Xena was secure in the saddle, Gabrielle retrieved the chakram from the mud. Wiping it off as best she could she tied the weapon in it's customary place on the saddlebag, next to Xena's sword.  
  
Helping Septimus cut Caecilius free they placed him across the saddle of Septimus's mount. Once he was secure Gabrielle moved to Argo. Carefully the bard climbed onto the saddle behind the unconscious warrior. Grasping the reins in one hand, she gently slipped the other around Xena's waist. The warrior moaned, trying to rise. Gabrielle squeezed her affectionately. "It's all right Xena. I've got you." This seem to satisfy the warrior, who relaxed, laying back against Argo's neck. Gabrielle smiled to herself. 'You're safe now.' "Come on, Agro." she commanded coaxing the mare forward. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Xena sat on the soft grass with her long legs pulled up under her chin. Though her wounds were healing well, she was still easily fatigued. Staring out over the lake memories of an early morning swim brought a smile to her face. 'Just the thing for sore muscles.' she mused.  
  
Turning her gaze skyward she watched a hawk making lazy circles in the sky. Slowly her mind began to sort through the events of the last few weeks. She vaguely remembered Gabrielle finding her in the meadow, but the three days following that were a blur. On the fourth day following her 'rescue' she awoke to find herself back in the cave with a concerned and exhausted little blond hovering over her. After spending two more days in the cave they returned to the village where they remained till this morning. Feeling better and tried of everyone fussing over her, Xena had insisted they leave. So shortly after dawn they said their good byes leaving the village behind. Much to dismay of the bard, who felt the warrior should rest a few more day. Actually, Xena also thought a few more days rest would be nice. But, in their eagerness to help the villagers were driving her crazy.  
  
Gabrielle quietly approached the grassy knoll were Xena sat. A smile spread across her face as she started at the warrior's back. It was good to have her back. Those first few days had been rough. For nearly three days the warrior remained in a fevered state, drifting in and out of consciousness. More than once the bard found herself praying to the Gods for assistance. Finally the fever broke returning Xena to the land of the living. Once Xena was able to ride they returned to the village where it would be easier to obtain supplies. While there Xena learned the villagers had given Caecilius a proper funeral pyre, at Gabrielle's request. She also learned of Gabrielle's battle with Zared while rescuing the child. Septimus told the tale with almost as much enthusiasm as the ward herself would have. Though the little bard was suspiciously quite through out the tale, as thought trying to avoid notice.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" asked the young woman as she flopped down beside the warrior.  
  
"Just sorting out the last few weeks." shrugged Xena.  
  
Gabrielle nodded understandingly. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
"No, you've filled in most of the gaps already."  
  
A companionable silence fell between them. As was customary Gabrielle broke it. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about Caecilius." Xena sighed heavily. "I would like to have been there for his funeral pyre."  
  
Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on her friend's board back. "Xena, with your fever there was no way..."  
  
"I know." answered the warrior cutting her off gently. "I know." Once more silence joined them, but not for long.  
  
"So where are we heading?" asked the bard, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Well I thought we might stay here for a couple of days. If that's all right with you?"  
  
"Sounds great." There was no mistaking the relief in the girl's voice. "A little break from the world would be nice. You could use some more rest."  
  
"Yeah." Xena agreed, silently adding. 'We both could use some rest.' Noting the dark circles under her young friend's eyes. "Besides I want to give Argo a chance to fatten up some. She's lost some weight in the last few weeks."  
  
It was not mean as a scolding remark, but Gabrielle could not help hanging her head. "I'm sorry I pushed her so hard those first few days."  
  
"It's all right." Xena assured her. "She's been through worse." Gabrielle returned the crooked smile the warrior offered her.  
  
Xena turned back to the lake. "There is another village about a day and a half walk from here. When we are ready to leave we can stop there for supplies before heading to Larrisa."  
  
"What's in Larrisa?" asked the bard with a frown.  
  
Xena continued to stare at the lake. "Caecilius has a sister there. I want to find her and tell her what happened to him. He wanted her to know."  
  
Affectionately rubbing Xena's leather covered back, Gabrielle leaned closer. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
Silence tried one last time to take it's place among them only to be driven away by the bard. "Xena, do you think they'll find Zared?"  
  
Xena's jaw muscle tightened at the mention of the cult leader's name. "I don't know."  
  
"Do you think he's dead."  
  
"Maybe." shrugged the warrior. "From what you told me I don't know how he could have survived."  
  
"Yeah." Gabrielle agreed. "But, they never found his body."  
  
"True, but all of his 'children' have been captured or killed. So if he is alive he's on his own." Turning to stare into deep green eyes she added calmly. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Gabrielle found no assurance in her friend's answer. Still she tried to make some sense of the situation. "Didn't he call his Goddess Fatima?"  
  
"Yes, so Caecilius said."  
  
A perplexed look crossed the bard's face.  
  
"What?" asked the warrior fighting the urge to laugh at the young woman's expression.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard Fatima is the Arabic name for the Goddess Ishtar. But she is the Goddess of family, why would Zared worship her as the Goddess of war?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe he figured no one in this area would be familiar with the stories about her."  
  
"I suppose." answered the bard thoughtfully. As she pondered the subject her gaze fell to the thin scar running across the warrior's upper chest. The faded wound was nearly healed, another week and all traces of it would be gone. Xena's wounds had been so numerous the bard feared she would miss one. It seemed each piece of clothing she removed revealed another wound, each more serious than the last. She shuttered at the memory of the warrior's battered body.  
  
"Gabrielle? You okay?"  
  
Raising her eyes she found concern in the deep blue ones staring back at her. The show of concern by the warrior caused a smile to play at the corners of her mouth. "I'm fine." pausing. "Xena?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"I..." Unable to face those commanding eyes she dropped her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" asked the warrior.  
  
Unable to contain the emotions brewing inside her, Gabrielle allowed them to spill forth in a flood of words. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have been there for you. If I had left after the raid I could have..."  
  
"Gabrielle." Xena said softly.  
  
"reached you before..."  
  
"Gabrielle." Raising a hand to calm the younger woman. "Look at me." Reluctantly the little blond raised her eyes to meet those of her friend's. "You did the right thing." assured the large woman with a rare warm smile.  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"You did the right thing." Insisted Xena as she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, hugging her tightly. Gabrielle welcomed the show of affection, resting her head on a board shoulder. Relaxing her grip on the bard, Xena allowed her arm to remain. "Thanks for getting my sword back. I thought I'd lost it for good."  
  
Sitting up Gabrielle wiped away her tears. "Yeah, well Zared wasn't very good with it. I mean after all I was able to take it away from him."  
  
Xena gently stroked reddish blond hair causing the bard to meet her gaze. "Thank you." The sincerity in those blue eyes warmed Gabrielle's heart.  
  
A smile softened the bard's features. "Your welcome." Suddenly the smile faded to a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the warrior.  
  
"You look tried."  
  
"Huh, so do you."  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
Xena released the bard wrapping her arms back around her knees. "I'm fine."  
  
"You were up before dawn and you've been pushing all morning. Why don't you lie down for a little while." The warrior offered no answer. "Please."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Xena surrendered to the bard's wishes. "Oh all right." She started to lay back.  
  
"Wait a sec." Gabrielle moved behind the warrior, bracing her back against a nearby log. "Okay lay back."  
  
Xena frowned at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Grabbing the larger woman by the shoulders, Gabrielle pulled her back gently. "Just lay back."  
  
"You don't have to do this." Announced the warrior as she allowed the younger woman to pull her back.  
  
"I know I don't have to, I want to. Now lay down." she ordered. Xena laid down resting her head in Gabrielle's lap. She even allowed her friend to gently stroke the hair from her forehead.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a moment. This time it was Xena who broke it. "It's a beautiful day."  
  
"Yes, it is." Gabrielle agreed. Laughing as she glanced skyward. "Lot's of cloud creatures out today."  
  
Xena laughed in agreement. "What do you see?"  
  
Gabrielle studied the clouds for a moment. "A rabbit. See it's long ears?"  
  
Again the warrior laughed. "Yes, I see it."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Xena was silent for so long Gabrielle thought she was ignoring her. "An elephant." she finally said.  
  
"A what?" frowned the younger woman.  
  
The bard's expression drew a chuckle from the warrior. "It's a large creature from a country far from here."  
  
"Where did you see one?" asked a fascinated Gabrielle.  
  
"I didn't." answered the Warrior.  
  
Confusion furrowed the bard's brow. "Then how do you know what one looks like?"  
  
Xena smiled slyly. "A friend told me."  
  
THE END  
  
Onora Honestus Advena  
  
Just a fellow traveler on the road of life. May your journey be a peaceful one. 


End file.
